Birth Of A 200 Pound
by WWEUniverseFanfics
Summary: Kim is over 200 pounds and is in love with schoolmate Dean Ambrose who is dating Renee Young. She dreams of one day being his girlfriend and maybe marrying him. Dean's best friend Roman Reigns cares for Kim and comforts her when she's left for embarrassment. One day Kim disappears after being hurt and embarrassed by Dean; Roman searches for Kim, but no signs of her.


Kim: *walking on campus and sees dean* Wow, he's so cute. *smiles to herself*

Renee: Why are you looking at my boyfriend.

Kim: *gets startled* Oh, I um…

Renee: *laughs* Oh I see, you think he's cute huh?

Kim: *smiles a bit* Yeah, he is. *laughs*

Renee: *laughs louder* Oh honey, keep dreaming ok. A girl like you will never get a chance with a man like that. *laughs again* I don't know, I mean the way are looking right now and dressed. I don't think my man is interested in you at all, matter of fact, never will be. *laughs out loud and walks off*

Kim: *gets hurt*

Dean: *smiles* Hey.

Renee: *kisses dean* Kim over there was checking you out.

Dean: What? *disgusted*

Renee: She thinks you're cute, but I told her, you're all mine. *smiles*

Dean: *smiles* Good.

Kim: *looks off and walks away*

Dean: Hey Rom!

Roman: Yeah?

Dean: What are you doing later after class?

Roman: Nothing probably why?

Dean: Want to throw a party.

Roman: It's Tuesday Dean.

Dean: So?! You act like we're in high school still.

Roman: We did graduated 2 years ago.

Dean: Yeah and now we're in college. So let's throw on eh?

Roman: Ok, that's fine, you're house tho.

Dean: Fine by me. *smiles*

Roman: *smiles* Alright.

Kim: *walking to class*

Nikki: Ew, look at that fatass.

Brie: Nicole! That is mean.

Nikki: So, would you want to look like that?

Roman: *sees kim getting bullied*

Brie: Nicole, you almost look like that if you keep eating and not eat right.

Nikki: *gasp* Brianna! *laughs*

Brie: *laughs* I'm serious, keep eating and you'll look like that. *looks away smiling*

Nikki: Ew. *throws her food away*

Kim: *standing in silence/hurt*

Nikki: C'mon Brie, let's go, I don't want to see that thing next to us.

Brie: *laughs* Let's go.

Kim: *walks off wanting to cry*

Roman: *feels bad*

Kim: *sitting by the tree crying silently*

Eva: *walking by* I wouldn't sit there if I was you, you might break the branches trying to grow. *laughs while walking off*

Kim: *looks at the tree and gets up*

Roman: Hey.

Kim: What do you want, to make fun of me too!

Roman: No, not at all actually.

Kim: Then what.

Roman: Why do you let people bully you?

Kim: Because I'm a fat useless piece of shit.

Roman: *chuckles* I don't think you are Kim. I think you are a great person inside and out.

Kim: *looks at roman* Really?

Roman: Just because people make fun of you for your size, who cares. They're just jealous because they can't have a heart like you.

Kim: Oh?

Roman: Don't be too hard on yourself. You're a beautiful girl, take life to the fullest and enjoy it. Who cares what others say or do.

Kim: Thanks, unlike other guys, you're actually nice. *smiles*

Roman: *smiles* Just talk to me if you need a friend.

Kim: How?

Roman: Um, I shouldn't be hard to miss on campus. *smiles and walks off*

Dean: Roman! *laughs* What are you doing talking to that pig?

Roman: *gives dean a look*

Dean: What? *chuckles and looks at kim* Right? You love to eat correct?

Kim: *walks off and trips and tumbles*

Dean: Oh shit! *laughs*

Roman: *looks at kim and feels bad*

Kim: Ow. *sits up and looks around her*

Crowd: *laughing*

Roman: *about to help kim*

Dean: C'mon, let's go, forget her. *pushes roman first*

Roman: *feels bad and walks off first*

Dean: *follows behind*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *eating and watching tv*

Ad: Want to lose weight? Take this diet pill and lose weight in just weeks! *cont. advertising*

Kim: Why can't I ever be that good looking. *cont. eating*

Host 1: I feel great after taking that pill, I lost 30 pounds in just 3 weeks! No exercise, just eating right. *smiles*

Kim: Whatever. *changes the channel and cont. eating*

(The Next Day)

Renee: *walking behind kim* Can your fat ass walk faster! People are trying to get to class here too you know.

Kim: *turns around* I'm sorry.

Renee: Sorry? Just hurry up and walk faster you idiot!

Kim: *walks a bit faster*

Renee: Faster!

Kim: *runs and trips again*

Renee: *stops and laughs* Oh my gosh!

Kim: *gets on one knee*

Crowd: *laughing*

Renee: I never said run. *smiles and walks off*

Kim: *to herself* Why do I hate her so much, but want to be her and have her body.

Roman: *kneeling on one knee* Who Renee?

Kim: *gets scared and falls back*

Roman: *eyes widen*

Kim: Ow, my ankle

Roman: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Let me help you up. *puts out his hand*

Kim: *takes roman's hand*

Roman: *helps kim up*

Kim: *having trouble getting up*

Roman: *tries harder to pull kim up*

Kim: *pulls roman down*

Roman: Whoa! *gets up* Here, let's try it again. *helps kim again*

Kim: I got it. *turns around and rolls to get up*

Nikki: *laughs* Wow, so fat.

Kim: *looks to the ground*

Nikki: *smiles* Minus roll in a puddle of mud too while you're at it. Roman, why are you helping this pathetic girl for?

Roman: I wouldn't, but I was raised to be helpful and thoughtful and not rude like you.

Nikki: Rude? The only person rude here is Kim!

Kim: What?

Nikki: Yeah, always slowing people down, and holding traffic in the halls. Kim, your life is at is max of danger. Aren't you scared you're gonna stop breathing someday? Like what if you don't wake up tomorrow huh?

John: Nicole.

Roman: Leave Nikki.

Nikki: *walks off* Hey John. *smiles*

John: *smiles* You ok? *walks off with nikki*

Roman: *looks at kim* You ok?

Kim: Yeah, I'll be fine. *limps and falls again*

Roman: *makes a face* Um, let me go get help for you.

Kim: It's ok, I'll be fine. *trying to get up*

Roman: Alright, I'm gonna go to class, see you around then. *leaves*

(The Next Day)

Dean: Why are you always everywhere I go?!

Kim: Um…

Dean: Is the school campus not big enough for you huh! Oh wait. *laughs* I forgot, you're so fat that you are everywhere. *smiles*

Kim: *hurt*

Dean: It's good though right? I mean, it's great to become part of the campus huh.

Kim: *crying*

Dean: A useless, fat, ugly, pig, like you doesn't need to be crying. You might cause a tsunami on campus and I'm sure no one wants to taste those nasty tears of yours.

Kim: *cries more*

Dean: Why don't you take your fat ass somewhere where no one wants you at all Kim! Why don't you just leave this school and stay home and eat all day and night where no one will bother you!

Kim: *gets more hurt*

Roman: *walking to dean*

Dean: Go! Leave this place already!

Roman: Dean?

Dean: Bro, this fat bitch is like… everywhere! I go.

Kim: *cries more*

Roman: *looks at kim*

Dean: But I told her, it's ok because she's so fat, she has to be all over the school. *chuckles*

Roman: *gives dean a serious look*

Renee: Gosh, can you like get out the way ugly ass! *pushes thru kim* Hey Dean. *smiles*

Crowd: *laughs*

Kim: *looks at everyone laughing at her/crying*

Dean: Why are you still there!

Renee: Yeah, go already! Quit being a dog too! Ain't no want you around here!

Kim: *cries and walks off*

Roman: Kim.

Dean: Nah, who cares about her Roman! *pushes roman first*

Roman: *leads off*

Kim: *drives off*

Roman: You know what, that's not right what you two did. *walks off and looks for kim* Have you guys seen Kim?

Person 1: No.

Roman: You?

Person 2: Nope, I don't care for her fat ass.

Roman: *runs off* Kim! You seen Kim?

Person 3: That fat chick?

Roman: Her name is Kim, and have you seen her I said!

Person 3: No, I ain't see that fat whore anywhere.

Roman: *leaves*

Renee: Does he like her or what because, she's out of his league.

Dean: What?

Renee: I mean, he's too good looking for her, she's all nasty looking and just ew. *laughs*

Dean: *laughs* No, I know Roman, I doesn't.

Roman: *gives up and walks back to dean and renee*

Renee: Find her?

Roman: No.

Renee: Who cares about her Roman, she doesn't even appreciate you.

Roman: It's the thought that counts.

Renee: So, I don't care about her.

Dean: No one does. *laughs and looks away*

Roman: I'm calling it a day today. See you guys. *walks off*

(1 Year Later)

Renee: You know, I haven't seen Kim since that day.

Dean: Why? Who cares about that bitch, she probably died anyways.

Renee: Dean! *laughs*

Dean: *laughs* It's true, that could be the reason why we haven't seen her.

Renee: Maybe she transferred.

Dean: Are you trying to tell me you care about her?

Renee: No, but if she committed suicide, we're probably on the list.

Dean: Don't say that, even if we are, I won't let them take you at least.

Renee: Ok.

Roman: *arrives on campus* Hey.

Dean: Hey.

Renee: We were just talking about Kim.

Roman: You guys seen her? *looking around*

Dean: Nope.

Renee: Well no, just have you?

Roman: No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you guys.

Dean: Is she alive at least?

Roman: I don't know Dean! You and Renee embarrassed her in front of everyone on campus.

Dean: Hey! It wasn't even that mean, it was just the truth spoken!

Roman: Truth hurts Dean, truth hurts.

Dean: Why you're hurt?

Roman: No, why would I be?

Dean: Well you're saying it as if you are.

Roman: Just saying it for her. Maybe she's nearby.

Kim: *looking at dean, renee, and roman*

Guy 1: Wow, you are beautiful!

Kim: *turns around* Huh?

Guy 1: Want to go out with me?

Kim: Uh? *looks back at dean*

Guy 1: Yeah?

Kim: *walks off scared*

Guy 1: Maybe next time alright! *smiles and walks off*

Renee: *walking to the café*

Randy: Hey. *smiles*

Kim: Hi?

Mike: What's your name?

Kim: Um… *to herself in her head* Why talk to me now, you guys bullied me when I was fat.

Mike: Can't talk? *chuckles*

Kim: I'm Kansas.

Randy: Kansas?

Guys: *surrounds kim*

Renee: Who are they looking at? *looking*

Kim: *walks away from the crowd*

Renee: Who is she? She's beautiful.

Nikki: She's hot.

Renee: Right. *turns around*

Nikki: Seems like you're not getting the attention anymore Renee. *smiles and walks off*

Renee: *gasp*

Kim: *runs into dean*

Dean: Hey? *smiles* Don't I know you?

Kim: Um…

Dean: What's your name?

Kim: Kansas. Kansas Milwaukee.

Dean: Dean Ambrose. *smiles* Did you transfer here? I don't remember seeing such a beauty here before.

Kim: Uh, yeah, yeah, I did. *smiles*

Dean: You don't happen to have a boyfriend right?

Kim: No, never had.

Dean: Really? I would of guessed over 50. *chuckles*

Kim: *fakes a chuckle*

Dean: I was heading to the café, want to join me?

Kim: You? You're, you're inviting me?

Dean: *laughs* Yeah.

Kim: *smiles* Sure. *walks with dean*

Dean: Roman, meet Kansas Milwaukee, she's a transferred student here.

Roman: *looks at kim amazed*

Kim: *in her head* Roman.

Dean: Hello?

Kim: Oh um… Hi, it's nice to meet you Roman. *smiles*

Roman: How do you know my name?

Kim: *thinks for a bit* Uh…

Dean: You know him?

Kim: *fakes a smile then laughs* You just said his name when we walked in.

Dean: Oh yeah. *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles and sits down*

Roman: *looking at kim*

Renee: *walks to dean* Oh there you are. You won't believe, but there was a crowd full of guys… *sees kim* You! I know you!

Kim: *scared* You, you do?

Renee: Yeah! Who wouldn't!

Kim: *about to cry*

Renee: You were that girl every guy wanted to hook up with at the corner.

Kim: *quickly fakes a smile* Yeah, I was.

Renee: Who are you?

Kim: I'm… K… Kansas.

Renee: I'm Renee and that's my boyfriend Dean and his friend Roman.

Kim: I know them.

Renee: Oh? Since when?

Kim: I mean, just now I did. *chuckles*

Renee: *smiles* Oh, I was about to say. *chuckles*

Dean: Renee and I are gonna go get our books; we'll call you when the lines are shorter.

Roman: Alright.

Kim: *in her head* They're still together?

Roman: *looking at his plate*

Kim: Is everything ok?

Roman: I don't know if I am. *sits up and gets comfortable*

Kim: You can talk to me.

Roman: I feel like I lost something in me.

Kim: Like what?

Roman: Officially a year ago, I lost a friend.

Kim: *shocked*

Roman: Kim wasn't everyone's favorite, nor did everyone liked her. She was always getting bullied and picked on. I believe I was her only friend then.

Kim: *tears in her eyes* What happened to her?

Roman: I don't know. These people said some very hurtful words to her and she ran off and we never saw her again.

Kim: *tries not to cry* Is she still alive?

Roman: I don't know, but I pray to god and hope she still is and is somewhere safe and is getting taken care of.

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: That girl might have been over weighted and clumsy, but she was very special to me.

Kim: *cries a teardrop*

Roman: *looks at kim* Kansas?

Kim: *catches herself crying* Huh?

Roman: You're crying.

Kim: *thinks for a second and quickly wipes her tears* I'm sorry.

Roman: Are you ok?

Kim: Uh… That was just very touchy and sad to hear. People shouldn't make fun of others just because they fat and ugly.

Roman: Maybe 2 out of everyone here actually talked to her only.

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Dean: Roman, c'mon lines shorter now. *looks at kim* Are you crying?

Kim: *wipes her tears* Yeah, Roman was just telling me a sad touchy story.

Dean: What?

Kim: About Kim.

Dean: Oh who cares about that ugly ass, I'm glad she's gone from this school, even better if she died. *laughs*

Kim: *eyes widen*

Dean: C'mon, let's go.

Kim: *stays behind*

Roman: Did you want to buy books too?

Kim: Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be right there.

Roman: Ok. *walks off with dean*

(The Next Day)

Kim: *hanging out on the balcony*

Roman: *walks up the stairs and sees kim* Kansas?

Kim: *looks back* Roman?!

Roman: Why are you here?

Kim: Um? It was just a great view up here. *smiles*

Roman: This is Kim's secret hide out. This is where she would hide and stay when no one wanted her around or when she gets hurt or embarrassed.

Kim: Why would people do that to her?

Roman: I don't know, but no one knows this spot like her. Matter of fact, no one knows she hangs out here, but me.

Kim: *smiles in tears*

Roman: *leans over the balcony* I love Kim.

Kim: *quickly looks at roman* What?

Roman: *smiles and then chuckles softly* Nothing.

Kim: You, you love her? *tears in her eyes*

Roman: *turns around and leans against the balcony* Yeah, I love Kim. I never told her because I didn't want people to think wrong of us or me for loving such a beautiful girl.

Kim: *touched*

Roman: There's not a day I don't worry about her. Every day I ask god if she's ok and for him to protect and take care of her wherever she is.

Kim: *looking at roman* You shouldn't let people think negative on who you like and want to be with.

Roman: I know I shouldn't have, now that I think about it.

Kim: I bet she misses you too.

Roman: You think so? *looks at kim*

Kim: Yeah. *smiles* I'm sure she also loved you too.

Roman: No, she was crazy in love with my friend Dean.

Kim: *in her head* And he's gonna get it back.

Roman: She was so crazy for him, she was everywhere he was. *chuckles* But that's ok, I'm not gonna lie, it was cute. I think that's what got me liking her, and when I realized how many people were pushing her, I made me feel sorry and started helping her which lead me to loving her.

Kim: *touched again* Do you wish to see her again?

Roman: Can you make it happen?

Kim: *stands in silence*

Roman: *chuckles softly* Kansas, you're beautiful too, but I love Kim. You would never replace her. She holds a special spot in my heart that will never get replaced by another girl.

Kim: *tries not to cry* I'm sorry this had to happen this way for you and her.

Roman: *smiles* It's ok, it wasn't even you.

Kim: *looks to the ground*

Roman: I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about Kim like this. You don't even know me or her and I'm making you listen like I'm some psycho or something.

Kim: Roman.

Roman: *looks at kim* Yeah?

Kim: I hope you and Kim reunite again. *smiles with tears* I'm gonna get to class now. *walks off*

Roman: *looks at kim leave then heads up the stairs to class*

Kim: *walking towards the store*

Worker 1: Hey! Lady!

Anne: Yes?

Worker 1: You have to pay for that!

Anne: Oh, I'm sorry. *looks to the ground* It was outside, so I thought it was free.

Worker 1: You're gonna have to go with me.

Anne: What? *confused*

Kim: Mom? Hey!

Worker 1: *amazed* Who are you?

Kim: Why are you doing this to this lady?

Worker 1: She was trying to shoplift from outside.

Kim: Please, let her go, just give her a warning.

Worker 1: *looking at kim*

Boss 1: What is going *sees kim* Wow. *smiles* Hi there miss.

Kim: *fakes a smile confused*

Boss 1: Let this lady go, it's ok.

Anne: Thank you. *walks off*

Worker 1: Sorry about everything miss. *chuckles and looks at his boss*

Boss 1: Get to work! *smiles back at kim*

Kim: *smiles and then looks back and runs to Anne* Wait!

Anne: *stops and looks back*

Kim: Are you ok?

Anne: Thank you honey. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have gotten arrested and I can't afford to do that while I'm looking for my missing daughter.

Kim: Missing?

Renee: Mrs. Kelton. Kansas?

Anne: Renee, this young lady helped saved me.

Renee: Are you ok?

Anne: Yes, I am. It was all a misunderstanding only.

Renee: How are you Mrs. Kelton?

Anne: Have you found her?

Renee: *looks at kim* I'm sorry Mrs. Kelton.

Anne: *looking at renee*

Renee: Kim's dead.

Kim: *to herself* Dead?

Renee: *pulls out a bracelet* Is this hers?

Kim: *in her head* That's my bracelet? How did she get it?

Anne: *cries* Where did you find that Renee?

Renee: Dean found it Mrs. Kelton. A friend of Dean who is a detective found it. It's already run thru DNA's and everything.

Anne: *takes the bracelet and cries*

Kim: *shocked/confused* Wait, how did she die?

Renee: The detective said she cried to her death.

Kim: What you mean?

Renee: She was sitting by the edge of a rock and she must have slipped when she got up and fell into the water and got washed away.

Kim: *in her head* It doesn't make any sense tho.

Anne: I'm gonna go, I have a lot of mourning to do. *leaves*

Kim: *looks at Anne*

Anne: Thank you again. *walks off*

Renee: Were you shopping here too?

Kim: Yeah, I was.

Renee: Well let's shop together then. *smiles and walks off*

Kim: *looks at renee with a look*

(The Next Day)

Roman: Hey Kansas. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Hey Roman.

Roman: Um, my roommate moved out last week to live with his fiancé now and I've been meaning to look for a new roommate, do you want to move in?

Kim: Move in?

Roman: Or are you already nearby here?

Kim: *thinks about what dean and renee has done and what roman has done for her* How far are you?

Roman: About 2 lights from here. Dean and Renee lives down the block about 5 houses down across.

Kim: *looks at roman with a look*

Roman: What? *chuckles* What's with that look.

Kim: I want to move in today.

Roman: Today? Oh, well ok then. *chuckles* I'll be glad to have you in by tonight. *smiles*

Kim: Good.

Roman: Don't worry, I already got a bed there and everything. Just bring your clothes, and whatever you need.

Kim: Don't worry, my house is just down the street too. I don't need to bring too much.

Roman: Ok.

(After Class)

Renee: So the plan worked out perfect, I told her Kim died and she was devastated. *smiles*

Dean: *smiles* That's my girl. *sees kim from afar*

Kim: *walking to the parking lot*

Dean: I'll meet you in the café, go there first.

Renee: Oh? Ok. *smiles*

Dean: *gives renee a kiss on the forehead* See you in 10 minutes. *walks off*

Renee: Ok, weird. *walks off*

Dean: Kansas!

Kim: *stops*

Dean: Hey. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles upset at dean*

Dean: You ok?

Kim: Yeah.

Dean: You want to go get something to eat? I don't have class until another 3 hours. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Sure.

Renee: *waiting for dean* Ok, where is he? It's been 10 minutes already, he never leaves me hanging. *looks at her phone*

Kim: *sits across from dean*

Dean: You're really beautiful Kansas. *smiles*

Kim: *to herself* That's not what you said when I was fat. *smiles* Thank you, you're pretty cute too.

Dean: *chuckles* Thanks.

Kim: Kim, what happened to her?

Dean: Who?

Kim: Kim.

Dean: Oh her, no one cared about her, she must committed suicide.

Kim: For what? How?

Dean: She must have gotten washed away. *chuckles* I mean, can you believe it tho? I mean for someone as fat and ugly like her. For the water to even carry her off like that is insane! Not even a car at max speed could probably run her over.

Kim: What if it was an accident, what if she's alive still.

Dean: Why? Do you know her? Have you seen her?

Kim: *to herself* I'm right here idiot.

Dean: Well wherever the hell she is, she's dead for a fact.

Roman: *calls dean*

Dean: Oh, Roman's calling, hello?

Roman: Dude, where are you? Renee is trying to find you.

Dean: Tell her something urgent came and I had to leave. *looks at kim and smiles*

Roman: Alright. Hey have you seen Kansas by any chance?

Dean: Nope. *looking at kim*

Roman: Alright it's ok. She was supposed to move in with me, but I'll just go and find her.

Dean: Move? Wait what?

Roman: Yeah. *chuckles* Don't worry, I'm just being a friend. Talk to you later bro. *hangs up*

Dean: Moving in with Roman huh?

Kim: *gives dean a look* Yeah. *smiles* Why? *in her head* Someone's jealous.

Dean: Well then let's go before you lose that chance. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Renee: *sitting at the fountain*

Dean: *arrives on campus with kim*

Renee: *sees dean with kim* That's what was so urgent? *crosses her arms upset*

Dean: *smiles* I have to find Renee, I'll see you later ok.

Kim: *smiles* Ok. *sees renee*

Dean: *walks off*

Kim: *grabs onto deans arm*

Dean: *turns back and looks at kim*

Kim: *hugs dean for the first time*

Renee: *eyes widens*

Kim: *smiles at renee*

Renee: *gets mad and walks to dean and kim*

Dean: *looks at kim* Kansas? *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles* See you around Dean. *looks at renee* Bye Renee. *walks off*

Dean: *turns around* Oh, there you are. I came to the café and you weren't…

Renee: Save it! You were with Kansas! What was so urgent about her that you had to leave!

Dean: I'm in love Renee.

Renee: What? *chuckles*

Dean: I'm in love with Kansas. I love her.

Renee: You only met her twice and you're already in love with her?

Dean: Yeah.

Renee: No, that's not right. You love her? You never even said that word to me Dean!

Dean: I want to divorce Renee.

Renee: *gasp* It's not that easy Dean. I'm not divorcing you at all.

Dean: Why not? You'll get to be with whoever you want.

Renee: I love you Dean. No other guys can compare to you!

Dean: I want Kansas and I'm gonna get her Renee. *walks off*

Roman: You called this close to campus? *chuckles* That was a 30 minute drive.

Kim: *smiles*

Roman: If I remember clearly, Kim lives out here too; I think she might of lived next door.

Kim: *panics*

Roman: Maybe I can track Kim and find her.

Kim: Why?

Roman: I need to tell her how I feel about her. I can't live another day not seeing her beautiful face.

Kim: *tears in her eyes*

Roman: Um, what did you need help packing with?

Kim: I'll just take a few clothes for this week and I'll come back next week to get the rest. *smiles*

Roman: Ok, that's fine with me.

Kim: *smiles and walks to her room*

Roman: *looking around*

Kim: Ok, let's go.

Roman: Alright. *gets in his car and leads the way*

Kim: *follows behind in her car*

Roman: Just make yourself at home Kansas.

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

(The Next Day)

Roman: *working out*

Kim: Roman.

Roman: Yeah?

Kim: I'm gonna go to my place to get a few things, do you want to go with me?

Roman: Oh yeah, sure we can go together.

Kim: *smiles* Thanks.

Roman: *gets ready and leaves with kim*

Anne: Please, I need to know where my daughter is.

Neighbor 1: Mam', I don't know who your daughter, I've never seen that girl before in my life.

Anne: Please! This is her house! You must have to know where she is!

Neighbor 1: Please leave or I'll call the cops on you. *closes the door*

Anne: *bangs on the door* Kim! I know you're in there! *bangs on the door continuously*

Kim: *pulls up and walks to her house*

Roman: *following behind*

Anne: Please! *crying* Open this door for me! *bangs on the door*

Roman: Who is that?

Kim: *looks at and sees anne/eyes widen*

Anne: *crying against the door* Please open this door.

Roman: Mrs. Kelton?

Kim: *looks at roman*

Anne: Roman? You! Where is my daughter?! Tell me she's not dead, tell me she is still living in this house.

Kim: *feels bad and tries not to cry*

Anne: *looks at kim* You? You know her too?

Kim: Um…

Roman: No she doesn't know Kim, she's just a friend of mine.

Anne: *crying* Friend?! Is she your girlfriend! Are you seeing her that's why my daughter is gone? You hurt her by seeing this girl didn't you!

Roman: *looks at kim* No, I'm not seeing her, you know I love your daughter as a friend. I wouldn't hurt her in any way.

Neighbor 1: Get off my porch!

Kim: Uh, come this way.

Roman: *helps anne to kims house*

Anne: *looks around* How long have you been living here? You must know my daughter right? Kimberly Kelton.

Kim: Uh. *tries not to cry again*

Anne: *cries her heart out* My baby, where are you. It's been a year, mom misses you so much. *cries into her palm*

Roman: *feels bad*

Kim: *cries* I'm sorry your daughter died Mrs. Kelton.

Anne: Died? She is not dead! She is somewhere and I need to find her!

Roman: Mrs. Kelton, don't be too harsh on Kansas, she's a nice girl, she'll help us find Kim because I know she's not dead either.

Kim: *looks at roman*

Anne: I have to go home. *gets up and walks out the house*

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: *looking at anne leave with tears in her eyes*

Anne: Ow. *touches her forehead and faints*

Kim: Mrs. Kelton! *runs to anne* Mrs. Kelton! *tries to carry anne* Are you ok?

Roman: *confused/runs to anne and picks her up*

Kim: *grabs her keys* Quick! We have to take her to the hospital! We can't lose her! *runs to her car and opens the door*

Roman: *puts anne in the back of the car*

Dr. Johns: *talking to kim* She's gonna be ok, she hasn't slept in 3 days, she needs to rest fully and then she can go home. With that as the case, it's made her weaker and it also seems like she hasn't been taking her medications for a while.

Kim: *looks to the ground upset*

Dr. Johns: Aside from that, she'll be ok, I promise. We already have her some medication.

Kim: Thank you.

Roman: What's her relationship with Anne?

Kim: *sits next to anne on the chair*

Roman: Kansas?

Kim: *turns around and smiles* Thank you for helping me.

Roman: I'm gonna go, I'll see you at the house.

Kim: *smiles* Ok, if I don't come, don't wait for me.

Roman: Ok. *smiles and nods*

Kim: *looks at anne with tears*

Roman: *leaves*

Kim: *cries* Mom? Why are you so stupid for? Why would you stop taking your medication just because of me? Don't you know you're putting your life at risk even more? *wipes her tears*

Dean: Hey, I'm taking Kansas out tonight. So tell her for me will ya?

Roman: She's not home.

Dean: Where is she?

Roman: At the hospital.

Dean: Why?

Roman: Mrs. Kelton wasn't feeling to well.

Dean: Feeling to well? What's her relationship with her?

Roman: I don't know, but she seemed to really care for her.

Dean: Weird that she's caring for that fat asses mom.

Roman: Dean, I don't like the way you talk about Kim and her mom that way.

Dean: So, she should die too, Kim's gone.

Roman: Dean, I hate to say this, but… We can't be friends anymore.

Dean: *chuckles* What?!

Roman: Just the way you are to people who aren't attractive, it's not cool at all. You haven't changed since middle school and…

Dean: Oh, so you're saying that you don't want to be friends with an asshole.

Roman: Yeah, that.

Dean: Well guess what Roman, I don't want your friendship either! You're useless and stupid as a pig too!

Roman: I hope you didn't mean that because karma is coming your way. *hangs up*

Dean: Bitch. *hangs up*

Anne: *wakes up and sees kim leaning against the bed sleeping*

Kim: *holding anne's hand*

Anne: *moves kims hand*

Kim: *wakes up*

Anne: Sorry.

Kim: *gasp* I'm sorry Mrs. Kelton.

Anne: Did you bring me here?

Kim: Yeah, I did.

Anne: Thank you. I would have died.

Kim: I can't let you die Mrs. Kelton.

Anne: You should have, I would of met my daughter by now.

Kim: *to herself* I'm right here mom.

Anne: *cries* I miss my daughter so much that it hurts me every night.

Kim: *tears in her eyes* I'm sorry Mrs. Kelton, I believe she's alive still. *cries* Don't give up on her please.

Anne: *cries*

Kim: *wipes anne's tears*

(The Next Day)

Dean: *hanging out with roman*

Kim: *walks out from her room*

Dean: Hey Kansas.

Kim: *smiles* Hey Dean, I didn't know you were here.

Dean: Yeah, I am. *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles*

Dean: Want to go out tonight? I'll treat you to dinner.

Kim: *chuckles* Sure, but I don't think Renee would like it.

Dean: She won't know.

Kim: Ok. *smiles and looks at roman*

(Later That Night)

Dean: *eating with kim*

Nurse 1: *calls kim*

Kim: We have to go.

Dean: We just got our food.

Kim: No! We have to go right now! If you're not, then I'll catch a cab. *grabs her bag and runs out*

Dean: *runs after kim*

Kim: I need you to take me to the hospital.

Dean: Why?

Kim: Just take me there!

Dean: Ok. *drives to the hospital*

Dr. Johns: Kansas?

Kim: *looks at dr. johns hand*

Dr. Johns: It's for you.

Kim: *takes the letter* Thank you.

Dr. Johns: *leaves*

Dean: What's that?

Kim: Leave.

Dean: Why?

Kim: *tries not to cry* Leave!

Dean: Alright then! Don't call me to pick you up because I ain't! *leaves*

Kim: *slowly opens the letter shaking*

Anne: *narrating* Dearest Kansas.

Kim: *eyes widen*

Anne: *writing* Hi there Kansas, why didn't you tell me who you were? *crying* Why didn't you tell me that you were my baby Kimberly. I knew it was you because of the way you cried. You cried just like my baby girl. *crying* I thank you so much for trying to save me twice as Kansas honey. Mom could never thank you enough. I am so happy I raised such a good hearted daughter. I hope you and Roman gets married, he who truly loves you for you and I hope the best for you two. Please be happy with him the rest of your life honey. Right now as you are reading this, I am already gone.

Kim: *tears in her eyes*

Anne: I am glad that you are still alive and looking your best ever. You are in the best shape and still very beautiful. Mother loves you and hopes to see again at the golden gates upstairs. Right now as you're reading this, I'm probably already half way to see your father. Please take care of yourself and behave. Mom loves you dearly honey. Please be good, and tell Roman, I said thank you for being such a great person to you. I love you Kimberly. Until next life time.

Kim: *closes the letter in tears*

Nurse 2: Thank you for calling Los Angeles Community Hospital?

Kim: Where can I see Anne Kelton?

Nurse 2: She committed suicide earlier miss.

Kim: *in anger* I'm her daughter!

Nurse 2: I'll call someone to help you.

Kim: *looking at anne's body in the freezer* Mom? *cries some tears*

Anne: *dead*

Kim: *finally gets hit* Mom! *cries her heart out* Mom! *cries more* Mom! *crying*

Security 1: That's good, let's go now Kim.

Kim: *crying* Mom! *cont. crying*

Security 1: *takes kim to the lobby*

Kim: *calls roman*

Roman: Hello?

Kim: Roman, can you come pick me up at the hospital.

Roman: Yeah, I'll be there.

Kim: *takes off and walks home*

Roman: *driving and sees kim/parks the car* Kansas! *smiles*

Kim: *looks at roman and cont. walking*

Roman: Kansas? *turns off the engine and runs to kim* Kansas? *grabs kims arm* Kansas.

Kim: *trying not to cry*

Roman: What happened?

Kim: *drops to her knee and cries her heart out*

Roman: What happened?

Kim: *crying hard*

Roman: *kneels to one knee looking at kim*

Kim: *crying her heart out*

Roman: *to himself* Why does she cry like Kim?

Kim: *crying*

Roman: Kansas, what happened at the hospital?

Kim: *looks at roman crying*

Roman: *wipes kims tears* Did something happened to Mrs. Kelton?

Kim: *turns away crying*

Roman: Did she pass away?

Kim: *falls to her butt and cries into her lap*

Roman: *leans against the brick wall and sits next to kim*

Kim: *crying in her lap*

Roman: *patting kims back slowly feeling bad*

(An Hour Later)

Kim: *sniffing in her lap*

Roman: You ok?

Kim: *looks at roman sniffing with a red nose*

Roman: *stands up and takes off his jacket and puts it over kim*

Kim: *looks to the ground*

Roman: Take your time, we don't have to rush home.

Kim: *stands up and gives the jacket to roman* I want to sleep.

Roman: *squats and opens his arms*

Kim: *confused*

Roman: Hop on, I'll carry you to the car*

Kim: *leans over onto roman*

Roman: *carries kim to the car*

Kim: *sitting on the couch in the dark*

Roman: *wakes up to get a drink*

Kim: *puts her knees up and puts her arms around her legs and her head on her lap*

Roman: *doesn't see kim and walks into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle/turns to turn off the lights and gets scared* Kansas?

Kim: *slowly* Yeah?

Roman: Why are you out here?

Kim: *laying on her lap*

Roman: *walks to the couch and sits next to kim* You ok?

Kim: *looks at roman and cries slowly*

Roman: *puts his water down and hugs kim to comfort her*

Kim: *cries more*

Roman: It's ok, at least she'll be able to find Kim now.

Kim: *cries harder*

Roman: *to himself* Why does she smell like Kim? *looks at kim*

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: It's ok to cry once in a while Kansas. *smiles* Everyone needs to cry at least once in a while.

Kim: *puts her head against her lap and turns away from roman*

Roman: *sighs* Kansas, I'm just curious, what's your relationship with Kim's mom? Why are you crying so hard?

Kim: *sniffs*

Roman: It's ok, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me Kansas.

Kim: *hands the letter to roman*

Roman: *reads the letter*

Anne: Hi there Kansas, why didn't you tell me who you were? *crying* Why didn't you tell me that you were my baby Kimberly. I knew it was you because of the way you cried. You cried just like my baby girl. *crying* I thank you so much for trying to save me twice as Kansas honey. Mom could never thank you enough. I am so happy I raised such a good hearted daughter. I hope you and Roman gets married, he who truly loves you for you and I hope the best for you two. Please be happy with him the rest of your life honey. Right now as you are reading this, I am already gone. I am glad that you are still alive and looking your best ever. You are in the best shape and still very beautiful. Mother loves you and hopes to see again at the golden gates upstairs. Right now as you're reading this, I'm probably already half way to see your father. Please take care of yourself and behave. Mom loves you dearly honey. Please be good, and tell Roman, I said thank you for being such a great person to you. I love you Kimberly. Until next life time.

Kim: *looking ahead trying not to cry again*

Roman: *looks at kim in shocked* Kim.

Kim: *cries again*

Roman: It's ok, let it all out Kim. Don't force to hold it in if you can't, just let it out. I'm right here and I'm not gonna go anywhere.

Kim: *cries her heart out again* Mom! Mom! *cries*

Roman: *feels bad and holds in his tears looking at kim cry*

Kim: Mom! *crackles in tears* Mom! *cries more and then into her lap*

Roman: *stands up and faces kim*

Kim: *looks up at roman*

Roman: *leans over towards kim and grabs kim by the head and hugs her*

Kim: *cries onto roman's shoulder*

(The Next Day)

Roman: *wakes up and moves*

Kim: *sleeping on romans lap*

Roman: *looks down and sees kims head on his lap*

Kim: *sleeping*

Dean: *rings the doorbell*

Roman: Shit.

Dean: *cont. ringing the bell*

Roman: *slowly moves kims head*

Kim: *wakes up*

Roman: Sorry.

Dean: Roman!

Roman: Dean's here.

Kim: *sits up quick* What?

Roman: *grabs kim quick and carries her to her room*

Kim: *falls onto the bed*

Roman: *runs out to open the door* Yeah?

Dean: Why you still sleeping, it's about to be noon.

Roman: Sorry, got in late.

Kim: *listens by the door*

Dean: Is Kansas home?

Roman: No.

Dean: You're not seeing her are you?

Roman: Why does it matter?

Dean: Kim wouldn't appreciate if it she saw you two together.

Roman: *smiles to himself* Yeah, she wouldn't.

Dean: Where's her room?

Roman: She's not home Dean, I already told you.

Dean: Liar, her cars outside. *barges into kims room*

Kim: *hiding*

Roman: Told you.

Dean: Hmm. *walks in the room and opens the closet and moves the clothes/walks to the bed*

Roman: She's not here… Dean!

Dean: *checking under the bed* Where is she hiding?

Roman: Told you she isn't here.

Dean: Whatever. *walks out the room*

Roman: *fakes a chuckle* Told you. *looks in kims room looking for her confused then closes the door*

Dean: When she gets back from hiding, tell her to call me. *opens the door*

Roman: She's not hiding.

Dean: I'm not stupid Roman, your car is out there too. *leaves*

Kim: *walks out the room*

Roman: *turns around and gets scared*

Kim: Is he gone?

Roman: Yeah, where were you?

Kim: In the closet, he didn't check behind my basket.

Roman: Oh. Yeah, he's gone.

Kim: *sighs*

Roman: Why what happened?

Kim: Nothing.

Roman: Um, I have class in an hour, so… I'll see you at school.

Kim: Ok.

Roman: *goes and gets ready*

Kim: *sits in front of her mirror and opens the drawer*

Roman: I'm leaving.

Kim: Ok. *looks at the picture of her and anne* I miss you mom. *smiles softly*

Roman: *leaves*

Dean: *walks to the hall way*

Kim: *closes her bedroom door and turns around* Dean?!

Dean: *smiles* I knew you were home.

Kim: *scared*

Dean: Don't worry Kansas, I just want some alone time with you.

Kim: I, I have to get to school.

Dean: Don't worry, we can both miss class today. It won't hurt.

Kim: Please, leave me alone Dean.

Dean: *grabs kim by the arm and pushes her against the wall*

Kim: *panics hard*

Dean: *smells kim* You smell good.

Kim: *tries to move*

Dean: Let's play for a bit yeah? *smiles*

Kim: *fakes a smile* I promise after I get home from school. We can go to a nearby hotel and no one has to know.

Dean: *laughs* Bright girl you are Kansas. I'll see you after class then. *lets go of kims hands and leaves*

Kim: *scared to death*

Dean: *gets in the car and takes off*

Kim: *waits a bit and then takes off to school*

Renee: Dean, let's go out to eat tonight.

Dean: I can't.

Renee: Why?

Dean: I have something planned.

Renee: *crosses her arms* Like what?

Kim: *hides by the corner and listens*

Dean: With a friend of mine. *smiles*

Renee: We are married Dean. You haven't satisfied me lately.

Kim: *eyes widen* They're married?

Dean: I know and I'm sorry, I promise I will soon.

Renee: Did you know Mrs. Kelton died.

Dean: What?

Renee: Yeah, it was on news.

Dean: Really?

Renee: Yep, it said she left a letter for her daughter.

Dean: Kim?

Renee: Yeah, so she's alive Dean.

Dean: *laughs* She left a note for her dead daughter?

Renee: She's not dead Dean, you know that.

Dean: Well it's good she died, she was sick anyways.

Kim: *eyes widen in tears*

Roman: *sees kim* Hey.

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Roman: You ok?

Kim: I hate Dean, I hate him.

Roman: I thought you loved him.

Kim: No! He is gonna pay for everything he's done to me and what he's said about my mom. He can hurt me all he wants, but he has no right to talk about my mom.

Roman: So it's revenge time huh.

Kim: *looks at roman with a serious look*

Roman: *smiles* I'll help you.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you.

Dean: *turns the corner* Oh hey Kansas. *looks at roman* Roman.

Roman: *fakes a smile*

Dean: I'll see you tonight Kim. *winks and walks off*

Kim: *to herself* Why do I hate you, but still like you.

Roman: What's going on tonight? I haven't planned anything yet.

Kim: He wants to meet up at a hotel, but I'm not going. I'm gonna stay at my place tonight.

Roman: I'll stay with you too.

Kim: *smiles* Really?

Roman: Yeah. *smiles*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *setting the food on the table*

Roman: It smells good. *smiles*

Kim: *sits down* Thanks. *smiles*

Roman: Didn't know you were such a great cook.

Kim: I tried my best.

Roman: *chuckles softly*

Kim: *looks at roman* So now you know that it's me… Do you feel weird being around me?

Roman: *puts his fork down and looks at his plate and finishes chewing*

Kim: *looks at her plate scared*

Roman: *swallows his food and looks at kim* No.

Kim: *looks at roman touched*

Roman: Just because you're a whole new person now, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore or does it mean I want to be with you now that you're attractive.

Kim: *looks back at her plate*

Roman: I love the new you, but I'll always love the old you Kim.

Kim: *looks at roman and smiles* How come you never told me then?

Roman: Because I didn't want people to hurt you more than they already were.

Dean: *rings the doorbell and waits* C'mon, I know you're home. *calls kim*

Kim: *looks at her phone* It's Dean.

Roman: Don't answer it, you don't need a fake like him in your life.

Kim: *feels bad*

Roman: You still love him don't you?

Kim: I tried not to.

Roman: Then let's plan our game.

Kim: *smiles*

Roman: *lies down the paper* Ok, here's the plan, you try to get him and renee to divorce. You try to go on as much dates as you can with Dean, when Renee's near, flirt with him, and always give him a kiss on the cheek where she's standing from.

Kim: *chuckles* Are you getting the revenge or I am?

Roman: Hey, it's for you, I'm just helping. I know their secrets, I can easily tear them down, but I want you to have some fun too.

Kim: *smiles*

Roman: *looks into kims eyes and smiles*

Kim: *looking at roman and quickly looks down*

Roman: *grabs kims hand* I know you feel something for me too Kim.

Kim: *moves her hand*

Roman: It's ok, you can tell me.

Kim: Roman, I see you as a friend only. I always have.

Roman: *smiles softly* It's ok, it'll grow.

Kim: *smiles softly*

Roman: Alright, starting tomorrow, let's get this game started.

Kim: *chuckles* Ok.

Roman: *looks at kim and laughs softly*

Kim: Hey Dean. *leans against the wall and smiles*

Dean: Kansas?

Kim: *smiles bigger* Listen, I'm very sorry about last night. Something caught up.

Dean: Yeah, funny that you say that because Roman wasn't home either.

Kim: He should have been.

Dean: Right. Where were you?

Kim: I had to run across town to deliver something, but tonight I'm free, what do you say? Me and you tonight alone… at the hotel? *smiles*

Dean: *smiles* You're on Kansas. What time so I know not to get lead on again.

Kim: *sees renee and whispers to dean* Eight on the dot. *smiles at dean and walks off*

Dean: *smiling*

Renee: *walks up to dean*

Dean: *turns around* Renee!

Renee: Uh yeah! What was that?!

Dean: What was what?

Renee: I saw.

Dean: It was nothing Renee, trust me it was nothing serious.

Renee: Sure. I'm going to class early. *walks off*

Kim: *walking to class*

Renee: *grabs kim by the arm*

Kim: Hey. *looks at her arm*

Renee: What the hell did you tell Dean? *fakes a smile anger*

Kim: *chuckles* Why does it matter? You're not jealous are you Renee?

Renee: Jealous? *chuckles* Jealousy is out of my league Kansas.

Kim: *smiles* Good then. *walks off*

Renee: *grabs kims arm again*

Kim: *pushes renee's arm off hers* Don't touch me.

Renee: *gasp and crosses her arms*

Kim: *walks off*

Roman: *smiles* Hey.

Kim: *smiles* Hey. *hugs roman*

Roman: How'd it go?

Kim: *scratches her head* Um, good I think.

Roman: Anything happened?

Kim: I think Renee's jealous, but she said that's out of her league, so I don't know.

Roman: Lies, she probably is jealous. *looks at kim and smiles*

Kim: *smiles*

Roman: *smiles* Get to class Kansas.

Kim: *chuckles* Ok, you too.

Roman: I was, but I ran into you.

Kim: *smiles* I'll see you later at the house.

Roman: Alright, you too. *smiles and walks off*

Kim: *walks off to class*

Seth: Where are you going?

Dean: On a date bro.

Seth: With?

Dean: This really hot chick. You have to see her Seth, she is smokin', no kidding either

Seth: Really?

Dean: Yeah bro, if you see her you'll be blown away too.

Seth: Hey, what ever happened to that fat chick Kim?

Dean: I don't know. *chuckles* And I wouldn't give a damn either.

Seth: I heard her mom died.

Dean: I know right. *laughs*

Seth: How is that funny?

Dean: Just is in a way.

Seth: What you mean?

Dean: Now Kim doesn't have anyone to love her. *smiles*

Seth: *laughs* Why didn't I think of that Ambrose, I love how you think bro.

Dean: Everyone does. *smiles*

Kim: *putting on her lip gloss*

Roman: *knocks on kims door* Can I come in? *smiles*

Kim: *looks at roman thru the mirror and smiles* Yeah.

Roman: Wow you look nice.

Kim: Thanks. *smiles and turns around* Do you like it?

Roman: Absolutely.

Kim: *gasp* What time is it? I have to be there before eight.

Roman: It's barely even 7:30 Kansas.

Kim: *smiles* I'll get going first.

Roman: Everything's all set up already in the room. *smiles*

Kim: *chuckles* Thanks.

Roman: No problem. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* See you later. *grabs her bag and walks off*

Roman: *looks around kims room*

Kim: *gets in the car and takes off*

Dean: *slides the card and opens the door* Kansas?

Kim: *sitting on the bed crossing her legs over another*

Dean: *smiles happy*

Kim: *smiles* Well hello there Dean.

Dean: I wasn't excepting you to be so…

Kim: Different.

Dean: Yeah.

Kim: *relaxes a bit nervously* Tonight's all about us Dean, no one is gonna hear and no one is gonna see us together. *smiles and stands up*

Dean: *looks at kim*

Kim: *wraps her arms around dean and looks into his eyes*

(Kim's Flashback)

Dean: Why are you always everywhere I go?!

Kim: Um…

Dean: Is the school campus not big enough for you huh! Oh wait. *laughs* I forgot, you're so fat that you are everywhere. *smiles*

Kim: *hurt*

Dean: It's good though right? I mean, it's great to become part of the campus huh.

Kim: *crying*

Dean: A useless, fat, ugly, pig, like you doesn't need to be crying. You might cause a tsunami on campus and I'm sure no one wants to taste those nasty tears of yours.

Kim: *cries more*

Dean: Why don't you take your fat ass somewhere where no one wants you at all Kim! Why don't you just leave this school and stay home and eat all day and night where no one will bother you!

Kim: *looks to the ground*

Dean: Kansas?

Kim: Huh? *looks at dean*

Dean: *kisses kim*

Kim: *panics and pushes dean*

Dean: Hey!

Kim: *slaps dean*

Dean: Ow! *holds his cheek* What's wrong with you girl!?

Kim: *gasp* I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean… are you ok?

Dean: Yeah, I'm ok! Sheesh! What the hell is the use of getting a hotel if you're gonna beat me up! *opens the door and leaves*

Kim: *feels bad and looks to the ground*

Roman: *watching the tape* Where did he go? *calls kim*

Kim: *sitting on the bed upset/phone rings*

Roman: C'mon, pick up the phone. I can see you Kansas!

Kim: *looks at her phone*

Roman: Yeah, pick it up.

Kim: Hello?

Roman: Where did he go?

Kim: *slowly* I panic'd.

Roman: Why?

Kim: I screwed up Roman, forget it I'm going home.

Roman: Home? You mean here?

Kim: No, I can't be near Dean right now.

Roman: We can talk.

Kim: I can't, sorry. *hangs up*

Roman: Kan… *looks at the camera*

Kim: *leaves the hotel*

Roman: Shit! *grabs his keys and heads to the hotel*

Kim: *sitting in the dark in her car*

Roman: *pulls up to the drive way*

Kim: *sees a light* Huh?

Roman: *gets out the car and bangs on the door* Kansas! Open up!

Kim: *looking at roman*

Roman: *rings the doorbell continuously*

Kim: *watching roman*

Roman: *leaves and sees kim in the car* Kansas?

Kim: *opens her door and looks at roman*

Roman: Why didn't you pick up your call?

Kim: *feels bad*

Roman: Kansas!

Kim: Um…

Roman: *hugs kim* I'm just glad you're ok. Don't scare me like this next time ok.

Kim: *in her head* You haven't changed at all Roman.

Roman: *looks at kim* Are you ok?

Kim: *nods slowly*

Roman: Let's go home.

Kim: *looking at roman*

Roman: That's fine; we can spend the night here since we're already here.

Kim: *nods*

Roman: *sits on the couch*

Kim: *sits next to roman* I screwed up on our plan.

Roman: No you didn't, do you see yourself? Of course he's gonna want to see more of you. This isn't the end Kansas.

Kim: What if he hates me?

Roman: Trust me, he can't.

Kim: *looks down sad*

Roman: What's wrong?

Kim: It doesn't matter if I'm attractive or not, he still doesn't find love with me Roman.

Roman: Kansas… Kim.

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: Even if he doesn't love you like you thought he would… Just know that, that I still love you.

Kim: *shocked/touched*

Roman: *smiles* I love you Kim.

Kim: *smiles and cries*

Roman: I really do Kim, I really, really truly love you.

Kim: *forces a small smile*

Roman: I don't care if you're overweight or attractive, I'll always love you. You hold a special spot in my heart Kim. Something about you has truly made me love you for you. I hated when people bullied you and threw rocks and pinecones at you.

Kim: *cries from emotions*

Roman: But that's not gonna happen anymore Kim. I'm gonna protect you more than ever and I'm gonna be by your side 24/7. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles*

Roman: Let's get this revenge over and start on us.

Kim: *smiles softly*

Roman: *grabs kims hand and smiles*

Kim: *looks at romans hand and then places her other hand onto romans hand and smiles*

Roman: *smiling at kim*

Kim: *smiling softly and leans her head against romans shoulder*

Dean: *sitting at the table*

Seth: *walking to the school gym*

Kim: *bumps into seth* I'm sorry.

Seth: *smiles* No, it's not a problem at all. *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles nervously*

Seth: I've never seen you before, this your first semester here?

Kim: Uh, no I've been here before just… came back.

Seth: *smiles* Nice, it's nice to have you back. I'm Seth Rollins.

Kim: *to herself* Ugh, why you. You were the worst of them all. *smiles* I'm Kansas Milwaukee.

Seth: *chuckles* Well it's finally great to meet you Kansas. It's an honor to meet you matter of fact. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles*

Seth: Where you headed to?

Kim: I was heading off to find a friend.

Seth: Well my apology for holding you back. Go ahead Kansas. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles nervously and walks off*

Seth: *looking at kim*

Kim: *walks to dean* Dean. *smiles and waves to him*

Dean: *smiles* Hey. *waves to kim*

Kim: *sits across from dean* Listen, I'm very sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I probably panic'd and got scared. Sorry if I hurted you.

Dean: Oh no, you didn't. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles*

Dean: I understand a first time is scary and a first boyfriend is too.

Kim: *in her head* But you're married and I'm not interested in you anymore. *smiles*

Dean: What's with that smile?

Kim: *smiling and shrugs* Nothing.

Dean: Was that all you wanted to apologize?

Kim: Let's go out to eat, I'm hungry.

Dean: Like right now?

Kim: Yeah. *smiles*

Dean: Ok, I mean I don't have class until another 2 hours so…

Kim: *smiles* Great, I'll drive. *grabs deans hand and walks first*

Roman: *follows behind them*

Dean: Ready when you are. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Do you like this place?

Dean: I've never been here before.

Kim: I have, it's a great place. *to herself* It's my restaurant you idiot and I'm gonna make you pay for everything.

Dean: You ok?

Kim: *smiles* Yeah.

Waitress 1: Excuse me, in our policy it is our job to choose at least one happy and cute couple and we chose you two.

Dean: Oh? *looks at kim confused*

Roman: *watching from afar*

Waitress 1: Guys! C'mon! *starts the music and celebrates*

Dean: *chuckles in confusion*

Kim: *smiles at dean*

Worker 2: Kiss her! Kiss her! C'mon! Say it with me!

All: Kiss her!

Roman: *gets his camera ready*

Dean: *smiles and leans over and gives kim a kiss*

Roman: *takes a snap* Got it. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles*

Worker 1: Thank you very much for coming in today. *smiles* Let's go back to work!

Dean: This is a very odd place.

Kim: I like it because it's my place, I mean *chuckles* It's my favorite place to eat. *smiles*

Dean: *chuckles* I was about to say you! Owning this place, you must be rich.

Kim: *to herself* This is how I got skinny. *smiles*

Dean: *looks at his phone* Oh, it's almost time, we should get going.

Kim: Ok. *looks at roman and gives him the signal*

Roman: *gets up and leaves first*

Kim: Let's go.

Dean: Ok. *leaves with kim*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *rings the doorbell*

Renee: *opens the door*

Roman: *smiles* Is Dean home?

Renee: Yeah, why?

Roman: We just want to hang out with you two, I feel like it's been a while since I last hung out here.

Renee: Dude, you and Dean aren't even…

Roman: Shut up. *walks in the house*

Kim: *smiles and walks in*

Renee: *closes the door*

Roman: I'm gonna use the restroom.

Dean: Oh? *sees kim*

Kim: *smiles and waves to dean*

Dean: *smiles*

Kim: *looks around* Can I use your bathroom?

Dean: Yeah, there's one behind that corner.

Renee: Roman's in there.

Roman: *sends renee the picture from a different number*

Dean: Oh, well um, there's on upstairs.

Kim: *smiles* Perfect, thank you. *walks upstairs*

Roman: *sees kim text and walks out the restroom* Hey man.

Dean: Hey.

Roman: Mind if we hang out tonight? It's been a min.

Dean: Yeah, sure.

Kim: *installs a device into dean and renee's room*

Dean: I'm gonna check up on Kim. *leaves upstairs*

Roman: *eyes widen*

Kim: *walks out the room*

Dean: Kim?

Kim: *eyes widen*

Dean: What are you doing in Renee and I's room?

Kim: Uh. *panics*

Dean: *chuckles* Oh, I know, you couldn't find the restroom right?

Kim: *fakes a smile* Yes correct.

Dean: It's that door.

Kim: Oh! *chuckles* Thank you. *walks inside the restroom*

Dean: *heads back downstairs*

Renee: I'm gonna get my phone, hold on. *walks to the kitchen and sees a picture message* Huh? What is this. *opens the text and sees the picture of Dean kissing Kim at the restaurant*

Roman: *talking with dean*

Renee: What is this?!

Dean: What?

Renee: This! *throws her phone at dean upset in tears*

Kim: *walking down the stairs* Sorry, I got lost and thanks to Dean…

Renee: *looking at kim upset*

Kim: *gives a look*

Renee: Why were you with Dean together at a restaurant!

Kim: What? *looks at dean and roman*

Roman: Kim, I told you that Dean and Renee are married now, you have to be careful.

Kim: Who told you we were together?

Dean: *sitting in silence* There's a picture. It was sent to Renee. *looks at kim upset*

Kim: *fakes a confusion look* Who would of taken it?

Dean: I don't know Kansas!

Kim: *gasp* We're being stalked!

Renee: Get out my house now!

Roman: *stands up* C'mon Kansas, let's go. *grabs kim by the hand and walks out the house*

Kim: *smiles evil*

Roman: Go, let's listen to them.

Kim: *turns on the tape recorder and eavesdrop with roman*

Renee: Why the hell were you with her Dean!

Dean: I swore it was only a kiss and nothing else Renee.

Renee: A kiss?! Dean! I am your wife! We are married for life!

Dean: Yeah we are Renee, but you have to trust me Renee. It was only a kiss and I put that on god.

Kim: Send her that video from the hotel.

Roman: *sends a video to renee*

Renee: *phone beeps*

Dean: Who's that?

Renee: *opens the text and eyes widen*

Dean: What?!

Renee: You were at the hotel with her!

Dean: What? *grabs the phone and sees the video of him kissing kim* What? How did that…

Renee: *cries from anger* I can't believe you would do this to me Dean. After all I've done for you!

Dean: Who sent you this!

Renee: I don't know!

Roman: *laughs*

Kim: *starts to feel bad for renee*

Roman: Kim?

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: What?

Kim: *turns off the recorder*

Roman: You ok?

Kim: *smiles* It's enough for tonight. Let's leave them alone.

Roman: Ok. *smiles*

(The Next Day)

Seth: Hey. *smiles*

Dean: Not now Seth.

Seth: Damn you two seem like you two had a rough night.

Renee: I'm going to class. *walks off mad*

Dean: You been sending my wife a picture and video of me and my date the other day?

Seth: What?! I don't even know who your date was or where you guys went more like it.

Dean: You sure?

Seth: Yeah Dean. I'm serious bro.

Dean: Then who could of?

Seth: I don't know. That's on you and Renee, not me, but I have to get going, I'll see you later.

Dean: Alright. *pats seths back and walks off*

Seth: *walks to his car*

Kim: *backing out*

Seth: *slams his breaks and honks*

Kim: *drives off*

Seth: *catches up with kim at the stop* Hey!

Kim: *rolls down her window*

Seth: You need to! *sees kim* Kansas?

Kim: Oh, Seth! *smiles* It's you, I'm sorry for almost backing out and crashing into you.

Seth: *chuckles* No, my apology Kansas, I should of known it was the beautiful you.

Kim: *smiles*

Seth: Let's go get something to eat and get to know eachother.

Kim: *smiles* Ok, I'll follow you.

Seth: *leads off first*

Kim: *sits across from seth* How are you today?

Seth: *smiles* I'm better now that we've come across path again. *chuckles* Hey, maybe were meant to be.

Kim: *looks at seth* Huh?

Seth: I mean, we met twice, not many people get to meet eachother twice you know.

Kim: *chuckles softly*

Seth: You're very beautiful Kansas. *leans in* Are you even real?

Kim: *panics* Uh. *gets nervous*

Seth: *laughs* I'm just messing with you Kansas, I've just never seen such a real natural beauty like you.

Kim: *smiles* Of course I'm real Seth. Why would I be a fake for? *chuckles*

Seth: Can I ask you something?

Kim: Yeah?

Seth: When you smile, you remind me of someone.

Kim: *panics again*

Seth: Her name was Kimberly Kelton.

Kim: What?

Seth: But you can't be her.

Kim: Why? What happened to her?

Seth: Oh you didn't hear? She murdered her mother so she got arrested.

Kim: Murdered? *looks down in confusion/to herself* Murder? How did she write that letter then?

Seth: You ok?

Kim: Do you know how her mother died?

Seth: No, no one knows.

Kim: *to herself* I didn't kill my mother! *gets mad*

Seth: You ok?

Kim: I have to, sorry.

Seth: Everything ok?

Kim: I just have to go. *grabs her bag and walks off*

Seth: Check please!

Roman: What? They said you killed your mother?

Kim: Yeah and that I'm arrested.

Roman: *laughs* Wait, did you?

Kim: No! I'm still here.

Roman: Are you even Kimberly Kelton?

Kim: Yeah.

Roman: I'm curious how sure are you?

Kim: *sighs* Really?

Roman: Yeah.

Kim: *walks to her room* See for yourself. *puts the picture down*

Roman: That's Mrs. Kelton and you when you were…

Kim: Fat.

Roman: Big boned.

Kim: Why are all these stories mixing up! First I committed suicide, then I'm arrested?

Roman: Don't worry, only you know the truth Kansas.

(The Next Day)

Kim: *walking to class*

Dean: *sees kim*

Seth: *walks up to kim* Hey. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Hey Seth.

Seth: Kansas, you don't happen to be doing anything tonight right?

Kim: Tonight, what did you have in plan?

Seth: Well I wanted you to attend this party with me.

Kim: Oh? What party is it exactly?

Seth: It's a Christmas one, in order to attend free, you have to have a date.

Kim: And if you don't?

Seth: Well then you have to pay.

Kim: Um, I'll think about it. I'll give you a call.

Seth: Alright, don't let me hang. Give me a call before four, or I'll call you. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles softly* Ok. *walks off*

Dean: What's going on?

Kim: Huh?

Dean: Seth, you two seem to know and bond well.

Kim: *smiles* Seth and I are just friends, we just barely met.

Dean: What he ask you.

Kim: He wanted to know if I would go with him to the…

Dean: Don't.

Kim: Why?

Dean: Go with me Kansas; I'm the one you like right?

Kim: Um…

Roman: *walks up to dean and kim* What's going on?

Dean: Kansas's is going to the Christmas party with me.

Roman: Really? I thought she was going with me?

Kim: *looks down*

Renee: What's going on here? Why are you all here and not in class.

Kim: *looks at renee*

Renee: *looks at kim*

Kim: *smiles at renee then looks at dean* Dean, go to the Christmas party as my date.

Dean: What? *smiles*

Roman: *looks at kim then dean*

Kim: *smiling* I'll see you later tonight. *walks off*

Renee: *gets jealous and looks at dean*

Dean: Looks like you lucked out Roman. *smiles and walks off*

Seth: *talking to randy*

Kim: Seth.

Seth: Hey! Kansas. *smiles* Randy, meet Kansas, the most beautiful girl on this planet.

Randy: *looking at kim* Yeah, you are. I remember you.

Kim: *looks straight at randy and tries not to panic*

Randy: You were the one all the guys were crazy for, well still are.

Kim: *fakes a laughs* Yes, I am Randy, I'm glad you remember that. *smiles*

Randy: *smiles*

Seth: Hey! Kansas, did you need something sweetheart.

Kim: Yes, I'm not going with you to the party.

Seth: What? Why not?

Kim: *smiles* I'm going with Dean Ambrose. *smiles and walks off*

Randy: Dean? Dean Ambrose?!

Seth: *gets mad* God dammit! Why is everything always about him! *walks off mad*

Kim: *walks into class*

(Later That Night)

Dean: *fixing his tie*

Renee: *putting on her heels* Are you seriously going with her?

Dean: She asked, why not go.

Renee: I am your wife Dean.

Dean: Yeah, but… I like Kansas.

Renee: *crosses her arms*

Dean: I'll see you there. *smiles and walks off*

Renee: *tries not to cry*

Dean: *rings the doorbell*

Roman: *opens the door*

Dean: Oh, you look great Roman.

Roman: I know I do, I always do.

Kim: *walks out the room*

Dean: *looks at kim* Wow. *walks to kim and hugs her* You are beautiful.

Kim: *smiles and looks at roman*

Roman: *smiles*

Dean: Let's go, we don't want to be late.

Kim: Ok. Roman, I'll see you there. *smiles*

Roman: Yeah. *smiles*

Dean: *grabs kims hand and walks off*

Roman: *to himself* Am I jealous? No way! *shakes his head*

Seth: Dean! *chuckles* It's good to see you here, where's Renee?

Dean: Oh I didn't tell you? I came with Kansas Milwaukee.

Seth: *gets upset* I was supposed! To come with her Dean!

Dean: Well, your girl asked me. *smiles*

Seth: *laughs* Asked you? No way in hell did she Dean. She doesn't even know you.

Dean: *laughs* That's what you think, but I know her more than you. *walks off*

Roman: Hey.

Kim: Roman! *hugs roman* You made it.

Roman: *smiling* Yeah, I did.

Kim: Let's go dance.

Roman: Ok.

Dean: *sees kim holding romans hand to the dance floor*

Kim: *puts her arms around romans neck*

Dean: *gets jealous*

Renee: Jealous I see.

Dean: Renee?

Renee: Uh yeah, it's me, who did you expect.

Dean: Let's go dance. *grabs renees hand and leads off*

Roman: *looks into kims eyes* You look very beautiful tonight Kim.

Kim: *smiles softly*

Roman: *smiles then chuckles*

Kim: *leans on romans chest*

Roman: *to himself* Kim, I wish you really knew how I felt instead of just hearing the words I love you and you're beautiful. You could be the most unattractive girl here tonight and I would still be dancing with you right now.

Dean: *looking at kim*

(Music Ends)

Kim: *looks at roman and smiles*

Roman: *looking at kim/to himself* I love you Kimberly Kelton.

Kim: The music's over.

Roman: Oh! *chuckles* Let's go get a seat.

Dean: Move, that's my date.

Kim: *looks at dean/panics*

Dean: Let's go Kansas. *grabs onto kims arm*

Kim: Ow… Where, where are we going?

Dean: Somewhere no one can find us. *walks off with kim*

Roman: *grabs dean by the shoulder and punches him*

Dean: *falls to the ground*

Renee: Dean!

Kim: *feels bad/to herself* Dean.

Renee: *looks at roman and kim taking off*

Kim: *looking back feeling bad/to herself* I'm sorry Dean, I never wanted this to happen. *looks at roman/to herself* Roman, I hate you right now for doing that to the person I love. *looks back again* Dean, I'm sorry.

Seth: *laughs* Should of let me taken her, you wouldn't be like this right now. *walks off*

Renee: Seth!

Seth: Sorry Renee, I gotta go too. *walks off*

Roman: Are you ok?

Kim: *looks to the ground*

Roman: Kim! I said are you ok!

Kim: *looks at roman and cries*

Roman: Why are you crying?

Kim: *slowly walks off*

Roman: Kim! *goes after kim*

(The Next Day)

Kim: *walking up the stairs and ignoring roman*

Roman: Kansas! *grabs her arm aggressively*

Kim: *looks at roman in tears*

Renee: *walking down the stairs and sees roman yelling at kim*

Roman: What is wrong with you!

Renee: *sits down and listens*

Kim: Why?

Roman: Why? Why what Kim.

Renee: *eyes widen* Kim? *looks up at kim*

Kim: Why would you hurt Dean for?

Roman: Hurt? He was going to hurt you Kim.

Kim: I don't care if he hurts me Roman, I've been hurt by him before, but yet I still love him like before.

Roman: What are you talking about Kim? He's the reason you look like this now.

Kim: I love Dean Roman, you know that. It's always been about Dean to me. *cries* I don't… I don't want to hurt him anymore Roman. This thing that we are doing to get revenge… I don't want it anymore.

Roman: We? Kim, it's you, I'm just trying to help you plot your revenge.

Kim: I don't want to do it anymore Roman! *cries more* I can't hurt the person I love anymore.

Roman: *looking at kim* Then… let's not. If you love him, just tell him then.

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: Just to let you know, it's not going to be easy, it never was for you and it won't be now. Renee's love for Dean is strong, you can't tear that girl away from him. You can try, but you won't make it without help.

Kim: I will make Renee pay for it all Roman, and with or without your help, I'm gonna make them divorce. *walks off*

Renee: *quickly gets up and walks down the stairs*

Kim: *stops and looks at renee*

Renee: *smiles*

Kim: *looking at renee*

Renee: It's good to see you on a Friday, glad you're ok.

Kim: How's Dean?

Renee: *gets upset* You don't need to worry about my husband Kansas. *walks off*

Kim: *turns around* I need to know if he's ok or not Renee.

Roman: I'm sure he's perfectly fine at home or here. *walks off first*

Kim: *looks at roman*

Renee: *smiles at kim*

Kim: I wouldn't be smiling for long if I was you.

Renee: Well see about that Kansas. *smiles cocky and walks off*

Kim: *heads up the stairs*

Roman: *comes home and turns on the lights*

Kim: *sitting on the couch in the dark with her face on her lap*

Roman: Why are you still up?

Kim: I couldn't sleep.

Roman: Why? *takes off his jacket*

Kim: Where were you?

Roman: Why does it matter?

Kim: I'm just curious, I was worried all night about you.

Roman: I'm a grown man, I can go wherever I want. I don't need you to be babysitting me. Plus this is my house, you are more than welcome to go back to your place and live there.

Kim: *hurt/looks at roman*

Roman: I thought you understood yourself when you said you don't need me anymore.

Kim: *cries silently*

Roman: It's about to be six in the morning, get some rest and go home in the morning.

Kim: *cries her heart out silently*

Roman: *looks at kim and walks pass her to his room*

Kim: *to herself* Why are you guys making it so hard for me Roman. One minute I love and care for Dean and at the end of the day, it's you I love and care for. *cont. crying* Please don't let me go Roman, please don't let me go.

Roman: Hurry up and turn off the lights, you're using up my electricity. *closes his door*

Kim: *turns off the lights and walks into her room and turns on her desk lights*

Roman: *feeling lightheaded*

Kim: *laying her head on the desk*

Roman: *falls and makes a loud thump*

Kim: *gets startled* Roman? *runs in romans room* Roman! *barges into romans room*

Roman: *on the ground passed out*

Kim: *panics/tries to carry roman to his bed* C'mon Roman, help me! *grunts and tosses roman onto his bed* Oh my god! *exhales big* That was hard to do. *looks at roman and pulls his sheets over him* You're gonna be ok Roman. *looking at roman and moves his hair out his face*

Roman: *heating up*

Kim: *gasp* You're having a fever Roman. *goes and grabs a towel and wipes roman down in cool water*

Roman: *cooling down*

Kim: *lies at the end of romans bed and falls asleep*

Roman: *wakes up and pulls his sheets* What the? *looks and sees kim sleeping* Kim?

Kim: *knocked out*

Roman: *looks at his clock* It's nine, why is she sleeping here? *gets up and carries kim to her bed*

Kim: *sleeping*

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: *sleeping*

Roman: *smiles softly* I'm sorry if I hurted you Kim. *sits on the edge of kims bed* Please don't leave this place Kim, I need you more than ever. You make my house finally feeling like home now. *lies on the edge of kims bed and falls asleep*

Kim: *wakes up and accidently kicks roman* Huh? *sits up and sees roman* Why is he in my room?

Roman: *wakes up* Oh, you're up.

Kim: Why are you sleeping in my room? Don't you have a room to sleep in.

Roman: *looks around* What time is it?

Kim: *looks at her alarm clock* It's eleven.

Roman: You were sleeping in my room first.

Kim: No I wasn't!

Roman: How do you think you got in here then?

Kim: *thinks for a bit* Oh, sorry. *scratches her head*

Roman: *smiles* I'm gonna go buy us something to eat, I'll be back.

Kim: *smiles softly* Ok.

Roman: *leaves*

Kim: *gets out of bed and replays what roman says*

Roman: *ordering food thru the drive thru

Kim: *packing her bags*

Roman: *at the stop light*

Kim: *puts her bags in her car and locks the front door*

Roman: *stops by to buy some flowers*

Kim: *starts the car and takes off*

Roman: I'm home! *smiles and doesn't see kim anywhere* Kim? *walks into kims room and knocks* Kim, you in here? *opens kims door* Kim! *waits for a respond* Kim! *closes the door and looks in his room* Kim! *looks all over the house* Kim! Wait. *opens the front door and doesn't see kims car* Where did she? *calls kim*

Voicemail: The person you are calling currently has their phone off at this moment, please call again later.

Roman: What the hell Kim! *calls kim again*

Kim: *looking at her phone*

Roman: C'mon Kim! *calls kim again*

Kim: *reaches for her phone*

Roman: *hangs up*

Kim: *gets butthurt*

Roman: Look, I'm sorry if I hurted you, I want to apologize, can you please come out and talk to me face to face. *waits for a sign* Kim! C'mon! Stop playing with me, I'm being serious right now Kim.

Kim: *looking at anne's stone* Hi mom. *tries not to cry* Do you know what special day it is today? *cries* It's your birthday today mom. *crackles in tears* Happy birthday mom, I love you so much and wish you were still here with me. *cries more* I wish you knew how much I need you right now. Things aren't going like I thought it would be. I can't live another lie and tell myself I'm ok when really I'm not. *cries harder* I envy the ones who has their mother and father with them still. I wish I can turn back time and be there for you and dad. I wish I worked harder to support dads health and not be such a fat hideous pig all the times.

Roman: You're not.

Kim: *turns around* Roman?

Roman: *smiles* Sorry I took so long to come home. I had to stop by to buy flowers for your mom.

Kim: *looks at roman with emotions in tears*

Roman: I hope it's not too much.

Kim: *quietly* That's her favorite flowers.

Roman: *walks to kim* Sorry I'm late.

Kim: *looks at the flowers and cries her heart out*

Roman: *kneels down to one knee and hugs kim and smiles* Everything's ok now Kim, I'm here.

Kim: *hugs roman and cries her heart out*

Roman: Let it out Kim, it's ok.

Kim: *cont. crying*

Roman: *pulls kim back and looks at her* You're ok now.

Kim: *looks at roman then the flowers*

Roman: Here's your mom's flowers. *hands it to kim*

Kim: *takes the flowers and sets them in front of the stone*

Roman: You ok?

Kim: *looks at roman* You didn't have to.

Roman: No, I had to.

Kim: Why?

Roman: If I'm gonna love you, I have to respect your parents… even if they're not here anymore.

Kim: *cries silently*

Roman: *wipes kims tears* Let's go Kim. *gets up and puts out his hand*

Kim: *takes romans hand*

Roman: *pulls kim up*

Kim: How'd you find me here?

Roman: Well… I stopped by your house and I didn't see your car, so I thought you would be here.

Kim: How?

Roman: Because no one ever misses their in law's birthday.

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: *smiles* C'mon.

Kim: *walks with roman to the car*

Roman: Oh, this is for you too.

Kim: *turns around*

Roman: *hands him a bouquet of roses*

Kim: *lightens up*

Roman: *nervously* Happy 25th birthday Kimberly Kelton.

Kim: *tears up with emotions again*

Roman: *smiles softly* I'll see you around. *gets in the car and takes off*

Kim: *looking at roman in the car leaving*

Renee: Why are you obsessing over her for Dean?

Dean: What you mean Renee? I love Kansas, she is beautiful.

Renee: *to herself* Once you find out who she is, you won't be like this anymore Dean. *smiles evil*

Dean: Hey!

Renee: Yeah?

Dean: Why are you smiling like that for?

Renee: Oh, it's nothing Dean. *smiles and walks off to the room*

Dean: Something's not right. Renee! What is going on?

Renee: Did you forget all about Kim?

Dean: Ew, why would anyone want to remember about that fat bitch. She died.

Renee: *laughs* Are you sure?

Dean: Why? Did you see her?

Renee: She's a lot closer to us then you think.

Dean: She's live?

Renee: *smiles* I'll let you have some more fun first.

Dean: Tell me Renee!

Renee: *laughs* Kansas doesn't remind you of anyone?

Dean: No, just her sexy self. *smiles*

Renee: *rolls her eyes* Whatever.

(Later That Night)

Kim: *sitting at the table in the dim lights*

Roman: *calls kim*

Kim: Hello?

Roman: *looking at kim thru the window* What are you doing?

Kim: Um, I'm watching tv right now.

Roman: *looks at the tv* Really?

Kim: Uh, yeah. *fakes a chuckle* Why?

Roman: I was just asking, you're not doing anything for your birthday tonight?

Kim: I am, I'm also eating right now.

Roman: Really? What are you eating?

Kim: My favorite dish.

Roman: Steak?

Kim: *chuckles* How'd you know?

Roman: I just took a wild guess.

Kim: *chuckles* It's really delicious, you should try some.

Roman: Maybe I should, but I don't hear you eating.

Kim: *pretends to eat* Mm, it's very good. *chuckles*

Roman: *smiles softly* Ok, I'll let you finish eating and watching tv.

Kim: Ok. *fakes a smile*

Roman: Talk to you later.

Kim: Ok. *fakes a big smiles*

Roman: *hangs up*

Kim: *looks at her phone and cries*

Roman: *watching kim*

Kim: *cries to her lap*

Roman: *calls kim*

Kim: *gets startled*

Roman: Hey! Open the door.

Kim: Huh?

Roman: I can see you, open up.

Kim: *hangs up and opens the door*

Roman: *hugs kim with emotions*

Kim: *confused*

Roman: Let's make your steak Kim. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles in tears*

Roman: C'mon. *grabs kims hand and walks into the kitchen*

Kim: *helping roman cook* Can you pass me the oil.

Roman: No.

Kim: Hey!

Roman: You go get it, it's your house. I don't know where it is.

Kim: It's in the cabinet outside.

Roman: It's cold! You go get it.

Kim: No! I'm gonna freeze.

Roman: Fine, let's go together, jump on my back, I'll take you to get it.

Kim: *chuckles and jumps onto romans back*

Roman: *walks to the backyard*

Kim: *grabs it and jumps off roman and runs inside the house and laughs*

Roman: *laughs* You think you're funny huh, next time, I'm gonna lock you outside instead.

Kim: Hey!

Roman: *laughs*

Kim: *chopping food at the table*

Roman: *putting the frosting onto the cake*

Kim: *sneaks up behind roman and jumps on his back*

Roman: Hey!

Kim: *laughs*

Roman: *chuckles* You scared me.

Kim: Sorry. You working hard?

Roman: Why?

Kim: You got frosting on your cheek.

Roman: Get it off me?

Kim: How about I just kiss it off. *chuckles*

Roman: I dare you; it's your birthday anyways.

Kim: *pretends to kiss romans cheek*

Roman: *moves his head back*

Kim: *kisses romans cheek*

Roman: *stands still*

Kim: *stays frozen on romans back*

Roman: Um…

Kim: I'm gonna bring the food over here to the frying pan. *hops off romans back*

(Later That Night)

Roman: Kim.

Kim: Yes Roman?

Roman: Tomorrow's there's a Christmas party; will you be there for me?

Kim: What?

Roman: I want you to be at this Christmas party for me.

Kim: *smiles* Of course I will Roman.

Roman: *smiles* Don't let me down please.

Kim: What time?

Roman: Will it starts at seven, but come between 8:30-9:00.

Kim: Why that time?

Roman: Just because, don't be late though ok.

Kim: *smiles* Ok, I won't.

Roman: *smiles* Thank you Kim.

Kim: *smiles shyly*

(The Next Night)

Security: Name?

Kim: Huh?

Security: You can't go in without a name.

Kim: Uh, Kansas Milwaukee.

Security: It's not on here.

Kim: Are you sure? Look again.

Security: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Seth: She's with me.

Kim: *looks at seth*

Seth: *smiles*

Security: Go in.

Kim: Thank you Seth. *smiles*

Roman: *looks at his watch* Is she here yet?

Security: No she's not.

Roman: Are you sure?

Security: Yeah, no one said the name of Kimberly Kelton.

Roman: *sighs* It's ok. *calls kim*

Kim: Hey! Where are you?

Roman: What? Where are you?

Kim: I'm here.

Roman: Ok, come to the door.

Kim: I'm already inside!

Roman: What?

Kim: Seth helped me in.

Roman: Seth… *looks at the security* Got it. *hangs up* Who did Seth bring in?

Security: Oh! Her name was Kansas something.

Roman: *walks off* Give them the signal now.

Kim: *getting something to eat*

Dean: It's a nice place Roman reserved here.

Renee: Yeah, it is.

(Lights Turns Off Onto Kim)

Kim: Huh? *looks at the lights*

Roman: *walks to kim*

Kim: *sees roman*

Roman: Can I have this dance?

Kim: Uh? *looks around* It's embarrassing right now.

Roman: No it's not, c'mon you promised not to let me down.

Kim: *takes romans hand*

Roman: *slow dances with kim*

Kim: *nervous* What's going on?

Dean: *starts to get jealous*

Renee: *smiles at dean and then evil to kim*

Roman: *turns kim around* Marry me.

Kim: What? *looks back at roman and falls backwards*

Roman: *catches kim and turns it into a dance move*

Kim: Marry you?

Roman: Yeah, will you marry me?

Kim: Uh.

Roman: You don't have to answer right now. *twirls kim*

Kim: *looks into romans eyes*

Roman: *smiles and thanks kim*

Kim: *forces a small smile*

Renee: *using the restroom*

Kim: Marry him!? I can't marry him! Is he crazy!

Renee: *walks out from the stall* Marry? *laughs* Roman asked you to marry him? I knew it was to true to be fake.

Kim: What are you talking about Renee?

Renee: Kim, just admit that it's you ok.

Kim: *looks at renee*

Renee: I know it's you, it's no secret anymore. You're nothing different from Kim.

Kim: I'm not scared of you anymore Renee, never will I be again.

Renee: Right because you're attractive now right and you have a lot of friends now right? Enjoy while it's still lasting, I'm gonna let everyone know who you really are and then your life will go back to how it was when you were fat, ugly, and hideous. *laughs and walks off*

Kim: *grabs onto renees arm* Don't.

Renee: Why? I thought you weren't scared of me anymore. *laughs*

Kim: *pushes renee*

Renee: *falls down and hits her head against the hand dryer* Ow!

Kim: Tell everyone and you will regret it for the rest of your life. *walks out the restroom*

Roman: She said that?

Kim: Yeah, she said for me enjoy while it's lasting.

Roman: I won't let her ruin you again Kim, trust me.

Kim: What if she tells Dean? Then I'm really gonna lose him.

Roman: You still love him?

Kim: I don't know, he was the first guy I really liked and loved.

Roman: You don't have to marry me if you love Dean Kim.

Kim: *feels bad*

Roman: If you love him, I'll let you go and if you come back, then it's meant to be.

Kim: Roman, I'm really sorry.

Roman: *smiles* No, it's understandable Kim, follow your heart and don't listen to others words.

Kim: *smiles*

Roman: *hugs kim* Let's do this. *puts his fist out*

Kim: *smiles and puts her fist out*

Roman: *smiles heartbroken at kim*

Kim: *smiling*

(The Next Day)

Dean: Hey Kansas.

Kim: *smiles* Hey Dean. *smiles in love*

Dean: What's with that look? *chuckles*

Kim: *smiling* Nothing, I'm just glad to see you today.

Dean: So am I, I mean I always love seeing myself. *chuckles*

Kim: *chuckles softly*

Dean: What are you doing today?

Kim: Today? I am free today.

Dean: Great, then let's ditch school and go somewhere fun.

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Dean: Really? *laughs*

Kim: Yeah, I'm dead serious.

Dean: Alright, let's go then, well take your car, well leave mine so Renee thinks I'm actually here.

Kim: Well I don't want Roman to…

Dean: Then well take mine and leave yours

Kim: Ok.

Dean: *grabs kims hand and heads over to his car*

Kim: *sees roman pulling into the parking lot and stops* Roman.

Dean: *looks* It's about us Kansas, leave school and him behind for today.

Kim: Ok. *follows dean* Where are we going?

Dean: Just somewhere where we can be alone and not get disturb.

Kim: *smiles softly* Ok.

(Later That Day)

Renee: Are you sure you haven't seen Dean?

Roman: Yeah, I can't even get a hold of Kansas myself.

Renee: Tell me they aren't together.

Roman: She's not she said, she had to go somewhere and will be back.

Renee: Well it's about to be 3 o'clock Roman, where is Kansas and Dean.

Roman: Call him, he's not my responsibility anymore.

Renee: *sighs and calls dean*

Dean: Let's buy this and cook it yeah?

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Dean: *grabs a few things and sets them into the cart*

(A Few Hours Later)

Kim: *cooking outside with dean*

Dean: Here, let's add this onto the grill too.

Kim: Hey! *laughs*

Dean: *smiles* You'll eat it, trust me. *walks off*

Kim: Huh? *looks up*

Dean: Shit, it's starting to rain, let's go inside, c'mon. I'll bring the food in.

Kim: *runs into the cabin*

Dean: Damn, why did it have to rain for. *sets the food onto the counter*

Kim: How are we gonna get back home now?

Dean: Well just tell them something happened.

Kim: We?

Dean: No, you tell Roman you can't make it home because it's raining you're gonna stay at the hotel and I'll call Renee and tell her I'm gonna stay at the dorm at school.

Kim: Ok.

Dean: *smiles and hugs kim* It's gonna be ok, trust me.

Kim: *smiles softly*

Renee: *staring outside the window with roman*

Dean: *calls renee*

Renee: Dean's calling.

Roman: *looks at renee*

Renee: Hello?

Kim: *calls roman*

Roman: It's Kim. Hello?

Renee/Roman: You won't make it home tonight?

Roman: *looks at renee*

Renee: *fakes a smile* It's ok, I understand, I'll just see you tomorrow then. Bye, I love you.

Dean: I love you too.

Roman: *hangs up and looks at renee* Where is he?

Renee: He rented a dorm to stay in.

Roman: Oh.

Renee: Where's Kansas?

Roman: She's at a hotel.

Renee: I see. I'm gonna go home now.

Roman: Stay here, it's raining like crazy outside.

Renee: *chuckles* Roman, I live down the street.

Roman: I don't care.

Renee: Ok. Then I'll sleep out here.

Roman: You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in Kansas's room.

Renee: Ok.

Kim: *looking at dean from the window inside*

Dean: *looks back and sees kim and smiles*

Kim: *smiles back*

Dean: *walks in the house* You ok?

Kim: Yeah, just can't believe we got stuck here.

Dean: Yeah, sorry.

Kim: *smiles* It's ok.

Dean: It's getting late, we should get to bed.

Kim: I'll…

Dean: No, I'll sleep down here; you can take the bed upstairs.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you.

(The Next Day)

Roman: *gets out his car and closes the door*

Dean: *drives by*

Roman: *sees deans car* That looks like…

Dean: *parks*

Kim: *gets out the car and smiles*

Roman: That's Kim.

Kim: Thank you for taking me out on a nice trip, I really enjoyed it.

Roman: Who is she talking… *sees dean*

Dean: *smiles back* No problem, glad you enjoyed it.

Roman: She was with Dean last night? *gets heartbroken*

Kim: I'm gonna head off first.

Dean: *smiles* Ok, I'll see you in a bit.

Kim: *smiles and walks off*

Renee: *sees kim on campus* So she wasn't with Dean?

Dean: *walks onto campus*

Renee: Wait…

Kim: *finds roman* Hey! *smiles*

Roman: *smiles* Hey.

Kim: *smiles* Sorry, I couldn't get home last night. I wanted to, but the rain was so crazy, and it didn't stop until…

Roman: Almost midnight.

Kim: Wait, it rained here too?

Roman: Yeah, it did, believe me.

Kim: *makes a face* So what are we doing tonight? *smiles*

Roman: Nothing. *walks off*

Kim: *makes a sad face*

Dean: *walking with renee* Hey Kansas. *smiles*

Kim: *sees renee and then looks at dean and smiles*

Dean: Doing anything tonight? Seth is throwing a party at his place, you and Roman should go. Renee and I will be there. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* I'll make sure to tell Roman, thanks. *walks off*

(Later That Night)

Seth: Glad you two can make it.

Dean: Always. *walks in with renee*

Roman: *parks the car* Let's go.

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Roman: *gets real drunk*

Kim: Roman, stop drinking, that's enough.

Roman: No! Get away from me! *pushes kim back*

Kim: *gasp*

Roman: *walks up to dean with a beer in his hand*

Dean: For me? *grabs the beer*

Roman: *smacks the beer across the room*

Dean: Dude!

Kim: *gets startled*

Renee: Roman, are you ok?

Roman: Last night. You and Kansas were together right?

Dean: *chuckles* What? *looks at renee then roman* What are you talking about?

Roman: I'm not stupid Dean! Tell me! Where you and Kansas together last night!

Dean: No! We weren't Roman! I was studying on campus all night and rented a dorm to stay.

Renee: *looks at kim*

Kim: *looks down*

Roman: Kansas, tell me the truth, you weren't at a hotel last night were you? Or were you with Dean last night in the hotel.

Kim: *slaps roman*

Roman: *kind of hurt* So it's true then, I'm right.

Dean: *gets angry* We weren't together Roman! How many times do I have to…

Roman: Then why did you drop her off at school this morning!

Renee: You lied to me Dean? *cries a little* How could you do this to me? *looks at kim* Kansas, you know Dean and I are married, why would you do this to ruin us for?

Kim: Uh… Renee, I…

Dean: *starts to feel bad*

Renee: You want to ruin me and Dean don't you!? Is this what it's all about?! You're having an affair with him aren't you!

Kim: *cries silently* I love Dean.

Roman: *heartbreaks*

Renee: *to herself* I knew it, you really are Kim.

Roman: You what?

Kim: *looks at roman* I'm sorry Roman, I don't love you. I love Dean, it's always been Dean that I loved. *looks at dean and walks off*

Roman: *hurt*

Renee: *crosses her arms* I knew something was up with Kansas and you Dean.

Roman: *goes after kim* Kim!

Seth: *outside* Kim? *looks back*

Roman: *grabs kim by the arm* Hey.

Seth: He must be drunk. *laughs and walks in the house*

Kim: I'm sorry Roman, I really am.

Roman: *cries* You can't Kim, you can't love him. Not after what he's done to you in the past.

Kim: It's different now, he likes me now.

Roman: It doesn't matter, the scar is still there Kim.

Kim: *shakes her head* No, you're wrong.

Roman: I won't let you be with Dean, I won't Kim.

Kim: Why! You told me to follow my heart and I am!

Roman: Because I love you! *cries* I love you Kim! I didn't care for you because I wanted to back then! I did it because I had feelings for you! I did it because I loved you!

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Roman: And I still do Kim. You don't know how hard I've been looking for you when you vanished. I never gave you up Kim! You walked out on my life! *cries again* Each day of my life, I had prayed to god to lead me to you again, and here we are Kim. Why hurt me when I've done nothing wrong to you?

Kim: *cries* It's not that I don't love you Roman. I only saw you as a brother to me, I never meant for you to fall in love with me.

Roman: I get it, you aren't hurt enough by Dean. From now on, I'm gonna let you do what you want, and believe me when I say you won't ever see me in your path or life anymore.

Kim: *gets hurt/to herself* I'm sorry Roman. I really am. I love you, but I'm just not ready to let Dean go yet.

Roman: Take care Kim. *walks off to his car*

(A Few Weeks Later)

Seth: Hey bro, you been okay lately?

Roman: Yeah, why?

Seth: Just asking, you haven't been so you after that incident.

Roman: I'm fine Seth, I always am. I don't need to be someone's superman to make myself feel good. I'm done being the hero.

Seth: Right, well just wanted to ask you… Kim?

Roman: *looks at seth* What about her?

Seth: Did you ever find her? I mean, I know you loved that girl at one point.

Roman: Not just at one point, I still do.

Seth: She's dead Roman! Move on! I see you're also interested in that Kansas girl, why don't you just get with her. Who cares if she likes Ambrose, if you like her, then make her yours.

Roman: *sees kim from afar* I can't, I tried, that girl is stuck with Ambrose.

Kim: *walking to the parking lot*

Roman: I got to go, I'll talk to you later. *walks off*

Seth: *looks at kim*

Kim: *crosses the street and gets hit by a car*

Seth: *eyes widen* Roman!

Roman: *turns around and sees kim on the ground and runs to her*

Seth: *runs after roman*

Roman: *carries kim to his car*

Seth: What the hell were you thinking!

Driver: I'm sorry, I didn't see.

Seth: Didn't see! Are you blind! I'm sure you saw her!

Driver: Sir, I said I am…

Seth: No! Get out of here or I'll report you!

Driver: Here's my business card, just have them call me and I'll explain everything.

Seth: *takes the card* Business?! What are you a mailman! *walks off*

Dr. Agnes: She's gonna be ok, she just needs to recover and she's free to go home.

Roman: Thank you doctor.

Dr. Agnes: *walks out the room*

Roman: *sits on the chair next to kim*

Kim: *out on conscious still*

Roman: *holds kims hand* I was thinking about you today, wondering when you'll talk to me again… if we were even gonna talk again. I'm sorry if I hurted you Kim. I'm sorry if you thought I hate you. I can't hate you because I love you, I can't hurt you because I'm all you have left, and even in that same case, I wouldn't hurt you because I love you too much. I love you Kim. I don't want to lose you.

Kim: *moves*

Roman: *lets go of kims hand quick and leaves the room*

Kim: *wakes up and coughs*

Roman: *leaning against the wall outside the room* I'm sorry Kim. *leaves*

Dr. Agnes: Oh you're up? *looks for roman*

Kim: What happened?

Dr. Agnes: You got hit by a car, but you are fine, it was just a small hit.

Kim: How'd I get here?

Dr. Agnes: Roman? Is that his name? Brought you here to this hospital. *smiles*

Kim: Roman?

Dr. Agnes: Yes, how are you feeling?

Kim: I don't feel any pain. I need to get home.

Dr. Agnes: I can't until your results are in. Once they are in, and if you're ok, you may leave. Do you have a ride?

Kim: I can call.

Dr. Agnes: Ok, I'll come back and check on you in 30 minutes.

Kim: Ok.

Dr. Agnes: *leaves*

Kim: *calls dean*

Dean: Hey.

Kim: Can you pick me up at the hospital?

Dean: Yeah, I'll be there.

Kim: Thank you.

Renee: You're picking her up?!

Dean: Yeah.

Renee: Dean, doesn't Kansas remind you of anyone?

Dean: No, why?

Renee: Perhaps like Kim.

Dean: What you mean?

Renee: The "I love Dean" and just wanting to be with you so much.

Dean: No?

Renee: *gasp* What if Kansas is Kim?

Dean: Renee. *laughs*

Renee: What if she got plastic surgery to get her revenge. What if she got plastic surgery to win you from me?

Dean: *thinks for a bit*

Renee: Think about it Dean, only Kim would try to win you from me. If it was other girls, they wouldn't even bother fighting for you, they wouldn't even care if you love them or not. Only Kim does that to you.

Dean: Now that you mentioned it… Yeah, she does remind me of Kim.

Renee: I wouldn't be so attached to her if I was you.

Dean: What if she's not?

Renee: You really think a very attractive and beautiful girl would want to fight and be with a man who's already married? When she can go and get another guy to suit her. Dean! Kansas gives you that look like Kim does when she's near you or talking to you!

Dean: I'm gonna have to ask her for confirmation. *leaves*

Dr. Agnes: You're free to go home Kansas. *smiles* Your results came back and you are perfectly fine, just make sure to get plenty of rest only.

Kim: *smiles* Ok, thank you Dr. Agnes.

Dean: *smiles and helps kim to the car*

Kim: *sits in the passenger seat*

Dean: Is there anywhere you want to go?

Kim: I'm hungry

Dean: Then let's go eat at a cuisine. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Chef: *sets dean and kims food onto their plate*

Dean: How are you feeling? I got the news from Seth.

Kim: *smiles* I'm ok.

Dean: *studying kim*

Kim: *smiles happy at dean*

Dean: I'm glad you're ok.

Kim: *chuckles softly and takes a bite of her food*

Dean: Can I ask you something?

Kim: Yeah?

Dean: Who are you?

Kim: *eyes widen*

Dean: Are you Kim?

Kim: Uh…

Dean: Renee told me, so I'm just asking you if you really are.

Kim: *chuckles* You're believing her because I'm the one in love with her husband, so she's using that to make us break apart.

Dean: I'm just asking Kansas, I mean, if you are let me know so I can put myself together.

Kim: *looks down*

Dean: You know I hate Kim.

Kim: *looks at dean*

Dean: I don't like her, I hate her guts, and her fat self. But you can't possibly be her because there is no way you could of lost the weight that fast. *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles upset* I'm not her, I'm Kansas Milwaukee, I told you that from the start.

Dean: Right! *laughs* Renee, she told me she envies you because you're the new Barbie and the new eye candy.

Kim: *smiles/to herself* Good, I'm glad she notices that she's not the center of attention anymore.

Dean: Speaking of that, she's calling me, can you excuse me. *walks off with his phone* Hello?

Kim: *grabs her wallet and puts a $20 out and walks off*

Dean: Kansas? *sees the money/calls kim*

Voicemail: I'm sorry, the number you called is off right now, please call again later.

Dean: Great. *leaves another 20 and leaves*

Kim: *bangs on romans door*

Dean: *driving by*

Kim: *sees dean coming up and runs to the back*

Dean: *pulls up to his driveway into the garage*

Roman: *gets out of bed and opens the door* The heck, I thought I heard the door. *closes the door*

Kim: *runs to roman* Roman!

Roman: *gets startled* Whoa! What the fuck! How'd you get in?

Kim: The back door was unlocked.

Roman: Ok? You can't just barge into my house like nothing's happened.

Kim: I need your help.

Roman: Are you ok? How'd you get here?

Kim: Dean picked me up, but I took the taxi here.

Roman: What's going on? Why do you look like you saw something?

Kim: Renee knows I'm Kim.

Roman: What how?

Kim: I don't know! But I think she told Dean.

Roman: So he knows now too?

Kim: I don't know, he asked if I was, but I denied it. I'm scared Roman, what do I do now?

Roman: Well you played it off so he thinks you're still Kansas.

Kim: Roman!

Roman: What!

Kim: Can you not be a dick right now.

Roman: We don't even know eachother anymore Kim. Well at least you don't know me anymore.

Kim: Ok, I'm sorry! Just… please? Help me.

Roman: Ok, what do you want?

Kim: Um… Let me stay here again?

Roman: For?

Kim: Ok! I need to live here again, I have to listen to them.

Roman: Oh, so you want to eavesdrop again like the old times.

Kim: Yes! *chuckles then smiles*

Roman: *chuckles softly* Ok, when do you want to start?

Kim: Tonight.

Roman: Alright, let's go this then. *puts his fist out*

Kim: *joins roman and smiles*

Roman: *finally smiles*

Kim: *smiling at roman with emotions*

Roman: *looks into kims eyes and smiles again*

Kim: Let's do this.

Roman: Alright. *sets up the tape recorder in his room* I think I got it, we just have to set it up at their house again.

Kim: *screams in excitement* Thank you, you're the best Roman! *turns romans head and kisses him*

Roman: *taken by surprised*

Kim: Uh… *smiles nervously* I'm gonna go get the food ready. *walks off*

Roman: *touches his lips and smiles then chuckles silently to himself*

Kim: *standing against the counter chopping veggies*

Roman: *chuckles again then looks back at his door*

Kim: *stops and touches her lips and thinks for a second*

Roman: *walks into the kitchen* Kim?

Kim: *gets startled/turns around* Roman?

Roman: *smiles and walks up to kim*

Kim: *looks at roman in the eyes*

Roman: *grabs kim by the face and kisses her romantically*

Kim: *taken by surprised by her first actual romantic kiss*

Roman: *smiles at kim* Now you got a lot of thinking to do. *grabs the knife and chops the veggies*

Kim: *looking at roman in mix emotions*

Roman: *puts the veggies into the frying pan*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *sitting at her desk looking in the mirror*

Roman: *lying in bed and thinking about the kiss*

Kim: *touches her lips and smiles softly*

Roman: *sits up and looks at his door*

Kim: *thinks about what roman said*

Roman: Now you have a lot to think about.

Kim: *thinks about dean and her kissing then roman kissing her*

Roman: *gets out of bed and walks to kims room*

Kim: *looking in the mirror/to herself* Who am I to kid? Dean only likes me for my body, if I was still fat, he wouldn't even dare kiss me or even take me out. *sighs* More like be next to me.

Roman: *knocks on the door*

Kim: *looks back and goes open the door*

Roman: Are you asleep?

Kim: No.

Roman: *smiles and puts his hands on kims face*

Kim: *panics a little/to herself* Oh no, what is he gonna do? Should I scream for help? No, better not.

Roman: *leans forward and gives kim a small kiss* Goodnight Kimberly. *smiles and walks to his room*

Kim: *closes her door and leans against it and touches her lips and smiles*

(Few Weeks Later)

Roman: Hey, it's the first day of Summer break, let's go and do something fun together tomorrow.

Kim: Like what?

Roman: The beach?

Kim: *smiles* Ok, when will we be back?

Roman: Um, whenever we want. *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles* Ok, I'll pack my bags then.

(The Next Day)

Roman: *driving to the beach with kim*

Kim: Don't you think we should of invited your friends too?

Roman: No, we need to get away from them for a while. Let's just enjoy this trip with the two of us Kim.

Kim: *smiles softly looking at roman/to herself* Roman really loves me, then why am I so stupid for? Why do I keep hurting him. *looks ahead at the road*

Roman: We're there. *parks*

Kim: Wow. *smiles* It's such a beautiful beach.

Roman: I know right, I grew up here.

Kim: It's beautiful.

Roman: Let's go for a walk along the shore. *puts out his hand*

Kim: *smiles and holds romans hand*

Roman: *pulls kim and runs down to the shore*

Kim: *screams and laughs*

Roman: *tosses kim onto the sand and falls on top of her*

Kim: *looks into romans eyes and closes her eyes*

Roman: *smiles and gives kim a small kiss on the lips*

Kim: *opens her eyes*

Roman: *chuckles* C'mon, let's go.

Kim: *walking the shore with roman*

Roman: It's getting late, let's go and get something to eat.

Kim: Ok. *walks with roman back up to the shops*

Lady 1: Excuse! Hey!

Kim: *turns around*

Lady 1: *smiles* I'm sorry, I've been watching you two since you two arrived. You two seen to be very in love and believe me, I think you two are meant to be.

Kim: *looks at roman and smiles*

Roman: *smiles at kim*

Lady 1: Here, take this bracelet.

Kim: What?

Roman: *chuckles* What is that?

Lady 1: It's a relationship bracelet, it's an old saying that if one puts it on their love ones, they're relationship will last forever, but if it falls off, their relationship will fall apart and break into misery.

Kim: *excitedly* How much is it?

Roman: *looks at kim with a serious look*

Lady 1: It's $80, but for you two, I'll give it for you guys for $50 only.

Kim: *smiles happily* I'll take it mam'.

Lady 1: Thank you.

Kim: *takes the bracelet*

Lady 1: Remember, one of you have to put it on the other. It only works if you two truly love eachother. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Thank you. *walks off*

Roman: *confused/looks at the lady*

Lady 1: I see you have proposed to her, give her the ring in exchange son. I know you two will last a very long time. You two didn't come back and meet eachother for no reason. It's meant to be.

Roman: *fakes a small smile and catches up to kim*

Kim: *looking at the bracelet* Isn't it beautiful Roman?

Roman: Yeah, it is.

Kim: C'mon, let's go get something to eat. *drags romans hand and leads off*

Roman: *looking at kim*

Kim: *looking at the bracelet*

Roman: Who's that for since we're not even together

Kim: *smiles* It's for someone special, for someone that truly deserves it more than anyone on this planet. Give me your arm.

Roman: What?

Kim: Your arm, give me it.

Roman: *puts his arm across the table*

Kim: Like the lady said, if you take this bracelet off our relationship will break and be miserable. *about to ties the bracelet on roman*

Roman: *quickly moves his hand* Whoa!

Kim: What? You don't want it?

Roman: How am I sure that you won't hurt me and leave me for Dean.

Kim: *makes a face* Are you stupid? I don't want Dean when I'm gonna marry you.

Roman: *smiles a little* Really, you want to marry me?

Kim: *smiles softly looking at roman*

Roman: *chuckles* Really? *puts his arm down on the table* Like no joke right Kim. *smiling*

Kim: *shakes her head slowly smiling*

Roman: *looking at kim with a serious happy look*

Kim: *lifts romans arm and ties the bracelet onto roman*

Roman: *looking at kim tying the bracelet*

Kim: *looks at roman and smiles* Starting now, we could never be separable. This bracelet is our life, and without it, we wouldn't be together here today.

Roman: *smiles* I got something for you too.

Kim: *confused*

Roman: Give me your arm.

Kim: *puts out her arm*

Roman: *pull out a box and takes out the ring and puts it on kim* That is a symbol of you promising to me that you will forever be mine and no one else's. Meaning, you are ready to be my wife.

Kim: *smiles softly at roman in tears*

Roman: *smiles* I love you Kimberly Kelton.

Kim: *cries silently/silently* I love you too Roman Reigns.

(The Next Week)

Roman: Alright, let's go, you got everything?

Kim: *smiles* Yeah, I did.

Roman: Alright, let's go then. *walks out to the car first*

Kim: *follows behind*

Renee: Let's invite Kansas and Roman.

Dean: What? You want to invite them?

Renee: Yeah, I feel like they were a part of our lives too.

Dean: Oh, something's gotten into you today. *smiles*

Renee: *smiles evil*

Dean: *laughs* I'll give Roman a call. *calls roman*

Roman: *driving* Oh, Dean's calling can you answer it for me.

Kim: Hello?

Dean: Kansas?

Renee: *looks at dean*

Dean: Is Roman there?

Kim: He's driving right now, what did you need?

Dean: Renee wanted to invite you and Roman to our place for a get together for finishing this semester.

Kim: Oh um, we'll be there.

Dean: Cool, we'll see you in a bit then.

Kim: Ok.

Dean: Bye.

Kim: Bye. *hangs up*

Roman: What happened?

Kim: Renee personally invited me and you to their house for a party.

Roman: That's strange, should we go?

Kim: Yeah, I think that's nice of her to invite us. *gives roman a look*

Roman: What's with that look?

Kim: The mic? I want to check if it still works.

Roman: Oh yeah, grab some clothes and change in the room.

Kim: Why? When we live down the street only?

Roman: Well think of something then.

Kim: I will.

Dean: *opens the door* Good to see you two here. *smiles*

Roman: Thanks for the call.

Renee: Oh, it's good to see you here Kim.

Kim: Yes, it is, can I use your restroom?

Renee: Yeah, there's one over…

Kim: Someone's in there.

Renee: Upstairs is fine. *smiles*

Kim: Thank you. *gives renee a look and walks off*

(Later That Night)

Renee: Alright, thank you everyone for coming, drive home safely.

Kim: *sitting next to roman*

Renee: *looks at kim and sees a ring* A ring? Are you two engaged?

Roman: *holds kims hand to cover it*

Renee: *chuckles* Tell me, are you two engage?

Dean: *walks into the livingroom* Hey, have you seen where I put my keys?

Kim: I saw them on the counter earlier.

Dean: Thanks Kansas. *walks off*

Renee: I want to see it.

Roman: *stands up* We're gonna head off too, thanks for the invite. *pulls kim up and leads off*

Kim: *walks into romans room and turns on the recorder and listens*

Renee: I think Roman and Kansas are engage.

Dean: Why you say that?

Renee: I saw a ring on her hand, but Roman covered it up quick.

Dean: Are you sure it's an engagement ring?

Renee: Yeah! Dean! Roman isn't marrying Kansas, he's marrying Kimberly Kelton.

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: *eyes widen*

Dean: So you're really assuming it's her huh.

Renee: I know it's her Dean.

Dean: How?! Are you jealous of her? Is that what it is?! Are you saying this just so I stop seeing her that way? Because if it is, it's not working Renee!

Renee: I have proof.

Kim: *looks at roman*

Dean: And what is that.

Renee: I heard Roman called her Kim.

Dean: What's that on?

Renee: Don't believe me, Seth heard too, but a different night.

Dean: *chuckles* If you're into Seth, why don't we divorce and you go and get with him.

Renee: And you?

Dean: What?

Renee: It can't be Kansas because she and Roman are engage.

Dean: Trust me Renee. *laughs* I always win. Plus, you heard her clearly, I'm the one she loves, she said Dean Ambrose, not Roman Reigns.

Renee: Exactly Dean! So wake up! Only Kim loves you! Kansas loves you! Kim didn't love Roman after all he's done for her, and same goes to Kansas Dean! Roman helps her and still she chooses you over him!

Dean: You really are something Renee.

Renee: No I am not! She's the same stupid fat person like before! Her mother didn't commit suicide! I killed her! I drugged her!

Dean: What?

Kim: *eyes widen with tears*

Renee: Yeah! *laughs* I've gone to visit her when she was writing a letter to someone. I asked her what she was doing and she told me she was writing a letter to her daughter if they ever find her and for them to give her the letter. She later told me she wanted to die, so I did her a quick favor and went to the drug store and bought her some pills and drugged her. I then threw her off the building Dean.

Roman: *removes the headphones and walks off in disappoint*

Kim: *gets mad and breaks the recorder*

Roman: Kim!

Kim: *pulling out the tape and ripping the strands angrily*

Roman: Kim! Stop! *wraps his arms around trying to calm her*

Kim: *cries in anger* Mom! *cries her heart out* Mom! *cont. crying* I'm sorry mom. *slowly kneels to her knees crying*

Roman: *feels bad*

Dean: Why'd you do it?

Renee: I wanted Kim to suffer more then she already was. I wanted no one there for her, and I knew her mother was an easy target.

Dean: How could you Renee?

Renee: I had to ok Dean! I hate Kim and the ones she was close to! And if you dare snitch me out… I will find a way to end your life too. *walks out the room*

Dean: *stands in curiosity*

(Early The Next Morning)

Roman: Hey…

Kim: *sitting alone in the kitchen with her knees up to her face*

Roman: You ok?

Kim: How? How could a person be so cruel and grant someone's wish so fast for them? How could she do this to me? To my mother who has done nothing wrong to her Roman! *cries* What has my mother done to her for her to end my mother's life! *cries more*

Roman: *walks up to kim and holds her for comfort* Just let it out Kim, let it out at me.

Kim: *cries her heart out again*

Roman: *closes his eyes and cries silently/to himself* I'm sorry Kim, I'm sorry your life had to be like this. I wish you didn't have to hear them last night.

Kim: *still crying*

(A Few Weeks Later)

Seth: Hey Kansas. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Hey Seth.

Seth: I heard you and Roman were getting married on July 4th, next week out of this country.

Kim: *kind of hides her hand* Yeah, we are Seth.

Seth: What's so special about him that you like.

Kim: He's just been there for me when I've been down.

Seth: I could have been there too if you called me. *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles softly* Yeah, but I didn't see you that way.

Seth: *gets mad but hides it* Well I wish you and your soon to be husband the best of luck Kansas, you two will need it. *smiles cocky*

Kim: *smiles* Thank you. *walks off*

Seth: *texts randy*

(Later That Night)

Kim: Can we push the wedding back just a little?

Roman: Why?

Kim: I feel like it's too fast.

Roman: You don't want to get married?

Kim: I want to, just a little longer can you wait?

Roman: I want to get married next week on July 4th Kim. We've set it for 3 weeks now.

Kim: *smiles softly* Ok, July 4th it is. *smiles*

Roman: *smiles* I love you Kim, I won't let another tear fall from your eyes again ok. Not like last time and not ever will you be again.

Kim: *looks down*

Roman: Hey, look at me.

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: We're gonna be happily married where no one can stop us and no can hurt us ok.

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Roman: *hugs kim* I love you.

Kim: I love you too.

(The Next Week)

Roman: Are you all set?

Kim: *smiles* Yeah, I'm all set to go. I want to leave all this heat behind and start off fresh in Paris.

Roman: *smiles* Me too. *pulls kim and kisses her forehead*

Kim: *smiles*

Joey: *calls roman*

Roman: Hold on. Hello?

Kim: *looking at roman*

Roman: We have to go, we can't stay.

Kim: What's going on?

Roman: I'll tell you later.

Roman: *opens the door*

Seth: *knocks kim out*

Kim: *out on conscious*

Roman: *looks at kim in shocked then looks up and sees seth*

Seth: *smiles*

Roman: *gets knocked out from behind*

Seth: *carries kim into the house and lays her on the floor* Take Roman and let's go!

Roman: *knocked out*

Randy: *dragging roman into an abandon building*

Roman: *wakes up* Where am I? Kim? *looks around*

Seth: You want to take off and marry Kansas huh? I don't think so! *hits roman on the back with a chair*

Roman: *falls onto his hands*

Seth: *kicks romans left arm*

Roman: *falls and hits the side of his face on the cement*

Seth: *looking down at roman in anger*

Roman: *confused/about to pass out* Why… why are?

Seth: *hits roman on the arm with the chair*

Roman: *bracelet breaks*

Seth: *kicks the bracelet out the way*

Roman: *sees the bracelet/heartbreaks/tries to reach for the bracelet*

Kim: *wakes up* Roman? Roman? *gets up* Ow, my head.

Dean: *rings the doorbell*

Kim: *slowly gets up and opens the door*

Dean: Kansas?!

Kim: *falls into deans arm*

Dean: *looks at kim worried* What happened? Why are you like this? Why are you still here! Where's Roman?!

Kim: *confused*

Dean: Aren't you two supposed to already be close to Paris by now?! Where is Roman?

Kim: I can't find him, Roman opened the door for me and next thing I knew I woke up on the floor.

Dean: Do you know where he might be?

Kim: Where's my phone?

Dean: I don't know.

Kim: *looks on her and takes it out from her jacket and tracks roman*

Dean: Renee's locked up.

Kim: What? *phone beeps*

Dean: *looks at kims phone* Where is he?

Kim: *quickly looks at her phone* He's in Pensacola.

Dean: His hometown? Why is he there? C'mon, let's go.

Kim: *grabs her bag and follows dean*

Dean: *drives off to Pensacola from Orlando*

Seth: Let's go. *leads off*

Dean: *pulls up to the building*

Kim: Roman? *calls roman*

Roman: *phone rings*

Kim: *hangs up and looks to her left*

Roman: *covered in a white blanket in blood*

Kim: *walks slowly to roman and kneels down* Roman? *slowly removes the blanket*

Roman: *covered in blood*

Kim: *sees the bracelet next to roman on the ground and cries slowly in silence* Roman? *puts her arm under romans head and cries* Roman! *cries her heart out*

Dean: *eyes widen*

Kim: *cries onto roman*

Paramedics: *carrying roman into the ambulance*

Kim: *sitting in silence crying*

Cop 1: We're gonna have you go down to the station with us.

Kim: *cries more* Roman.

Dean: *shoved against the cop car* She's innocent! She didn't do anything! Let her go!

Cop 2: Get in the car!

Kim: *goes inside the car*

Dean: Kansas!

Kim: *turns and looks at dean*

Cop 2: *closes the door and takes off*

Dean: Kansas! *runs after the car*

Cops: *beats dean down*

Kim: *sitting in the back of the cop car/looks at the bracelet*

Lady 1: It's a relationship bracelet, it's an old saying that if one puts it on their love ones, they're relationship will last forever, but if it falls off, their relationship will fall apart and break into misery.

Kim: I'll take it.

Lady 1: Remember, one of you have to put it on the other. It only works if you two truly love eachother.

Kim: Roman… *cries her heart out again silently*

(The Next Day)

Dean: *walks to the station* I'm here to see Kansas Milwaukee.

Cop 1: We'll bring her.

Dean: *waits for kim on the other side of the wall*

Kim: *sits down*

Dean: Kansas.

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Dean: Why didn't you tell me you were Kim from the start?

Kim: *looking down* I didn't want to get hurt again Dean.

Dean: I'm sorry about the past, and I'm sorry about your mom… and Roman.

Kim: *looks up and dean in shock*

Dean: I'm sorry Kim.

Kim: *cries silently*

Dean: *looks at kim/lies* Roman didn't make it, he died on the way there Kim.

Kim: *looks at her bracelet*

Dean: Kim, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that would happen to him and you.

Kim: *crying* Who did this?

Dean: I don't know, but I'll get to the end of it for you.

Kim: I have to get out of here and find them.

Dean: No, he's my brother; I'll look for the people who killed him.

Kim: *cries in anger* They're gonna burn in hell for this.

Cop 2: Times up.

Dean: Kim, I'll bail you out.

Cop 2: No need to, she's free to go home.

Dean: What?

Kim: *looks at dean*

Cop 2: *opens the gate for kim*

Dean: I'll take you to the house to change and we'll start our mission*

Kim: *walks into the house and looks around in silence trying not to cry*

Dean: *standing behind kim*

Kim: *walks to romans room and closes the door*

Dean: *grabs a water bottle*

Kim: *sits on romans bed and cries* Why is everyone I love dying? *cries harder*

Dean: *looking at the picture wall and sees the picture of him and roman*

Kim: *walks out from her room* I'm ready.

Dean: Let's go. *leaves with kim*

(First Day Of School)

Seth: Hey! *laughs* How are ya Kansas? *hugs kim*

Kim: *ignores seth*

Seth: Hey! I'm talking to you!

Kim: What do you want Seth.

Seth: I'm sorry Roman died, but you still have me Kansas. I can love you like Roman did too.

Kim: *fakes a smile* No one could ever replace the love he had for me Seth.

Seth: Watch me.

Kim: I'm sorry. *walks off*

Dean: *walking by*

Seth: Better watch your back or you'll be dead just like Roman too Kansas.

Dean: Dead you say?

Seth: Dean! *laughs* Didn't see you walk up, don't you have class.

Dean: Don't you have class. *gives seth a look*

Seth: *chuckles* Of course I do Dean. We all have class right now.

Dean: Right.

Seth: I have to get to class, see you later.

Dean: Yeah, you will. *walks off*

Seth: *walks off*

Dean: *approaches kim*

Kim: *smiles*

Seth: *turns around and sees dean talking to kim*

Kim: *laughs*

Seth: *gets jealous*

(Later That Day)

Dean: *helping kim set up the table*

Kim: Thank you for having me over and letting me cook for us.

Dean: *smiles* It's not a problem, we both need to move on and start new. I mean it'll take time, but we can slowly move on.

Kim: Yeah.

Seth: *breaks into romans house*

Kim's Phone: *notification* Front door unlocked.

Kim: Huh? *looks at her phone* I have to…

Dean: No, let me go check, it's not safe for you to go.

Kim: Well it's not safe for you to go alone either.

Dean: Not to sound like an ass, but I am a guy, and I'm stronger than you.

Kim: *sits back down*

Dean: Just lock up in my house, I'll bring my keys in any case.

Kim: Here's the house key to Roman's.

Dean: Thanks. *takes the keys* Just stay in and hide, if you don't hear me, don't come out. If you hear my voice calling you, then come out. If it's not my voice, don't come.

Kim: Ok, I got it.

Dean: *looks at kim then her lips*

Kim: *hugs dean*

Dean: Thanks. *smiles* I'll need that.

Kim: Be safe.

Dean: *walks to romans house*

Kim: *locks the door and sits against it*

Dean: *checks every room and corner* No one's here.

Kim: *starts to get worried*

Dean: *calls kim*

Kim: Hello?

Dean: I checked all rooms, there's no… hold on Kim. *walks to the curtains*

Seth: *stabs dean on the chest*

Dean: *grunts and drops his phone*

Kim: Dean? Dean?! *hangs up*

Dean: *looks up and sees seth*

Seth: *smiles* You really thought I was gonna let you get away and be with Kansas Dean? *laughs* I wasn't planning on killing you, but guess I have to now. *smiles*

Dean: *falls to the ground*

Seth: *kicks dean down*

Dean: *grunts*

Seth: I hate to do this to you, but I have to for my safety. *takes off his belt and chokes dean with it*

Dean: *fighting for his life/struggling*

Seth: C'mon Dean! Why'd you make me do this for! *screams and laughs in mental*

Dean: *out on conscious*

Kim: *leaves deans house and heads to romans*

Seth: *dragging deans body*

Kim: *opens the door*

Seth: *drops deans body and hides*

Kim: Dean? Are you in here?

Seth: Stop what you're doing. *holds up his gun*

Kim: *stops walking and turns around*

Seth: Surprise.

Kim: Seth? Why are you in here? How'd you… where's Dean?

Seth: Dean's dead Kim. All because of you, the people that are close to you is dead.

Kim: *cries* Why? What did he ever do to you?

Seth: You really think, I was gonna let you have a happy life without me! No!

Kim: I hope you know that the cops are on their way and they're gonna arrest you.

Seth: *laughs* Not if I kill you first and flee off. *switches the gun on*

Kim: *closes her eyes*

Seth: *pulls the trigger and shoots*

Anne: *blocks kim*

Kim: *closes her eyes and turns away*

(Bullet Bounces Back And Hits Seth)

Seth: *gets hit with the bullet and flies back*

Kim: *gasp*

Seth: *grunts and holds his chest gasping for air*

Kim: *looking at seth*

Seth: *gasping for air* Hell… hell… help m… me.

Cops: *arrives to the scene*

(5 Months Later)

Seth: Your honor, I don't recall doing that to her. She is lying! I'm the one that got shot here!

Judge: From the DNA results, there is no handprint of hers, but yours.

Seth: You really think I was going to shoot myself?! I'm not that stupid! *laughs in anger*

Judge: *looking at the papers*

Seth: This is bull! I did not do anything!

Judge: *cont. talking* 5 Years behind bars,

Seth: What! What for!

Judge: Burglary and attempting to murder Miss Kelton.

Seth: *looks at kim in revenge*

Cops 1,2: Let's go. *handcuffs seth and takes him to his cell*

Kim: *smiles*

Seth: I will not let this go Kim! Never!

Kim: *walks out the court room and looks up to the sky*

Seth: This is bullshit man! Let me go! Let me go! I can walk myself! I have legs!

Kim: *heads to the cemetery and sits in front annes stone* Hi mom. *smiles* I won my case today after 5 months. *gives a sad look* I guess it's time I'll be leaving for New York now. *cries* Mom, I hope you're happy with dad there. Tell Roman and Dean I said hi and that I miss and love them both.

Anne: *stands nearby*

Kim: I have to go now mom. I love you, and when I get back, I'll come and visit you. *stands up and looks around* Bye mom. *walks back to her car and leaves*


End file.
